If you love something
by memyselfandwe
Summary: Loosely based off girl in the fireplace; The Doctor offers to take Reinette along on a couple of trips. Rose disapproves and after several days of feeling ignored and forgotten, a handsome boy comes and sweeps her off her feet. Its my first story so be nice but tell me if anything needs improving an outside opinion would be nice.
1. Chapter 1

"Still want to see those stars," the Doctor asked Reinette who nodded anxiously. "Well, pack a bag and I'll bring my ship to you," the Doctor ran back to the TARDIS, with Rose and Mickey in tow.

"So, where are we headed now," Rose asked, as the Doctor eagerly ran to the console. "Eighteenth century France," the Doctor answered with a grin.

"Wait, Eighteenth century France? Isn't that where we just were? I thought we were finished there," Mickey asked, confused.

As the TARDIS faded and materialized at its destination the Doctor answered, "we are, but I promised Reinette I would show her the stars once I handled the clockwork androids."

"Don't you mean we? You didn't exactly work alone," Rose reminded him.

The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS, "yes, yes, me, we, whatever. Point is, a promise is a promise," and waved his hand in the air as if shooing away any further comments. Reinette was already outside the TARDIS door when the Doctor invited her in, "this is my ship, the TARDIS, greatest ship in the Universe! It can travel through time and space, so I can show you the stars and have you home in time for dinner."

"Oh my, it's so much bigger on the inside," Reinette exclaimed, and Rose rolled her eyes. "When I first saw your ship I was curious as to how we all would fit in here together. This is truly magical."

As this was all happening, Mickey was sitting in the jump seat, mouth agape. He stared between Reinette and Rose unsure if he should be ready to pull Rose off the fragile girl.

Reinette walked slowly around the console, delicately dragging her finger along the surface. The Doctor was beaming with pride as Rose stared at him speechless not to mention insulted. The TARDIS picked up on Rose's emotions and let out what seemed to be a groan of dissatisfaction. "What was that," Reinette asked as she quickly drew her hand toward her body.

"The ship is alive," Rose said almost arrogantly. "She is probably trying to tell the Doctor something" then she glared at the Doctor.

The Doctor swallowed hard, "yeah, well, I've fallen behind on cleaning her. She probably is letting me know, but that can be done shortly. First, let's go see those stars like I promised," he jogged up to the console, setting them off. Rose had no interest in seeing the stars and told the group that she would rather take a bath because she had a lot of what she called "space gunk" that she needed to get out of her hair. Mickey looked at her as if asking if she was OK and she nodded back without words before heading down the corridor.

There really was no space gunk, she didn't even break a sweat back on the ship. She just couldn't handle Reinette's overzealous reaction and the Doctor's stupid grin. She drew a hot bath and played some soft music hoping to get her mind off the day's events. Of course she couldn't, her mind was swarmed with questions. Questions like, "what was the Doctor planning exactly, bringing Reinette on board? Why did she bring luggage? How long will she be staying, forever? Is the Doctor going to send her back home now that he has a new little blonde?" Tears began to form in her eyes and she noticed that the tub started massaging her with bubbles. Apparently, the TARDIS wanted to comfort her.

After what seemed like an eternity in the tub, Rose climbed out and wrapped herself in a big fluffy towel. Just then she heard a knock on her door, "who is it?" she yelled out and without a reply the door flew open, and the Doctor trotted in. As soon as he saw Rose, who was just as shocked as he was, his words escaped him. All that came out was "uh…" and his eyes were locked on her body for far longer than appropriate.

"Doctor!" Rose exclaimed while covering herself more.

That snapped him back into his senses and he quickly faced away from her, but now just faced the large mirror on the opposite side of the room. "Sorry, after you finish up here could you please help find a room for Reinette and maybe show her the wardrobe . I figured she would like a woman's opinion on clothing choices and you are most definitely….a woman..." His voice dropped and he was still staring at her through the mirror, as if she couldn't see his eyes following her image.

"A room? Clothing? Doctor, exactly how long is she staying? Because I thought, as an important historical figure, she needs to stay in her timeline?" Rose stepped to the side, now out of the Doctor's view. Any other time she would take this opportunity to tease him and see if he would ever try and make a move, but now it just felt uncomfortable, as if he were someone else.

The Doctor sighed and looked down at his feet, "it's only for a few days, a week tops. I figured that after a lifetime of being watched, she would appreciate some time away. After that we will bring her back to the same day, no one will notice that she ever left."

"Fine then," Rose mumbled, "but don't go changing history by removing an important figure or bringing her back after she aged 30 years."

"Agreed," the Doctor spun back around and grinned widely. He began to exit the room, "I will be in the console room if you need me. I have to get to cleaning the TARDIS as promised. Thank you Rose," he winked at her and shut the door.

Rose let out a huge groan. How can she be so mad at him and find him so charming at the same time?

* * *

Rose got dressed and set off to find Reinette, who would be hanging around the Doctor no doubt, but before she reached the console room Mickey caught up with her.

"Hey you, how you holding up," Mickey asked, looking concerned.

" Okay I suppose, it's just been a long day," She replied.

"Is that all? I mean, I'm just as surprised as you that the Doctor brought her here."

"Yeah, well, no need to worry about me. I've dealt with much worse when dating Jimmy. Not that I'm dating the Doctor, we really aren't anything, just...friends."

"No, you and I are friends," Mickey replied. "Sure, we dated for a while but after you left with the Doctor, I could see there was something happening between you two. Hell, everyone could see it. Everyone but you two at least."

"Whatever it was that we did, or didn't, have doesn't matter," Rose looked down trying to hide the hurt in her eyes, "we will always be friends, even if his feelings for me aren't mutual."

"Do you actually believe that Rose," Mickey asked, "I've seen the way he looks at you and I've seen the way he looks at others who try looking at you. You are both crazy about each other, but both too scared to make the first move. He probably thinks you aren't interested in him. Remember he is a man, we don't do well with clues, plus he is an alien, so he really doesn't know any better. Reinette kind of put herself out there and he, being a stupid male, fell for it."

Rose sniffed and wiped a tear away, "so, you're saying that since I didn't throw myself at him, he lost interest and got someone who did?"

"Not really, he just got distracted by her flirtatious behavior, everyone is guilty of it at some point. He'll snap out of it once he sees that it doesn't go much deeper than that. But you, Rose, you surprise him every day. The way you stay by his side, help him, and you never give up. He loves that about you, just wait, you'll see. Mickey gave her a hug and headed off to bed."

Rose dried her eyes then headed to the console room, where she found Reinette, exactly where she thought she would be. She was watching The Doctor as he cleaned and polished the TARDIS, boosting his already huge ego with every little squeal of excitement .

Neither noticed Rose enter the room, so she surprised them both when she spoke up, "well, let's find you a room. Big day tomorrow, so you should probably rest up," then signaled to Reinette to follow her as she walked down the corridor.

Before following Rose, Reinette wrapped her arms around the Doctor, "goodnight, Doctor, today has been more magical than I could have ever dreamed." She then hurried back to Rose who was waiting impatiently.

They found her a room at the end of a long, empty corridor, obviously far away from everyone. It was still a nice room, but obviously not permanent. It actually resembled an average hotel room with its simple décor, small single bed, and basic white and pink colors. As if the TARDIS was saying "welcome but don't get too comfortable."

Next, Rose took her to the wardrobe. She showed her all the various clothing choices, but Reinette kept eyeballing more dresses similar to her own.

"I know you are used to your contemporary way of dressing, but with the places we may go, it may not be suitable," Rose warned. "That's why I usually dress like this," she pointed at the jeans and t-shirt she was wearing, "not to mention shoes that I can make a hasty retreat in if necessary."

Reinette continued looking at the dresses anyway, obviously not interested in anything else, "well, I guess I'll leave you to it. I'm gonna head back to my room and get some rest," Rose began to leave.

Reinette turned to her, "thank you, Rose," then continued rummaging through clothes.

* * *

The next morning, Rose woke earlier than normal and almost forgot the previous day's events until she heard Reinette's giggles in the distance. She really wasn't up to seeing the Doctor, or his new little distraction, that morning and wanted to just stay in her room, but the grumbling in her stomach told her otherwise. She headed to the kitchen to find Mickey and Reinette, who was wearing another oversized gown, but no Doctor. Mickey was cooking pancakes, trying to flip them in the air leaving more pancakes on the floor than on the plates.

Reinette burst into laughter at each failed attempt and Mickey was grinning too, until he saw Rose standing in the doorway.

"Hey Rose," Mickey exclaimed, "didn't expect you up so early. Pancakes?"

"I guess," Rose sighed and sat at the table, far from Reinette.

Reinette broke the lingering silence, "the Doctor stepped out for a moment so Mickey has been entertaining me. He is very funny."

Rose glared at Mickey who was pretending he didn't notice.

"Yeah, well, I figured…." Mickey was lost for words and he now decided to just flip the pancakes normally while he made Rose a plate.

Great, Rose thought, as she poked her fork at the pancakes given to her by Mickey. She couldn't help but feel a little betrayed.

The Doctor entered the room eager to start the day, "I've got a great day planned. We are going to visit Vielea, a planet known for its beautiful gardens and bright colors. It's mostly a peaceful planet so we should not run into any danger."

"What's the fun in that," Rose grumbled, not looking up from her plate.

"Now Rose," The Doctor said pleasantly, "I'm sure even you would like to take it easy for a day or two. Not every trip needs to be dangerous."

"I like dangerous," Rose replied, bringing a proud smile on the Doctor's face, "but, I suppose we can take one day off."

"Great," The Doctor exclaimed and jumped from his seat, "let's head off. There's a lot to see."

As they exited the TARDIS they were met with quite a view. Everything was so colorful with the wide array of plants and flowers growing wild everywhere around them, some familiar and some alien. There were no large buildings or city life, just small huts that molded into the surrounding nature, as if they grew there as well. Reinette gasped at all of the beauty of it and clutched onto the Doctor's arm as they walked on ahead. Rose and Mickey trailed behind, she was highly irritated at this point and refused to even speak to or look at Mickey.

"Ok, I know you're mad at me," Mickey said, "but, what was I supposed to do? The Doctor asked me to make some breakfast and that's what I did. Reinette was up before you and…..well…. she is a nice person. I can't just be rude, I'm still on your side."

"There are no sides, Mickey," Rose snapped, "there is no battle, no winner, no…..I don't know." She took a deep breath, "let's just try and forget about…that," she gestured in Reinette's direction. "How about we try to enjoy a couple of days off from running for our lives."

"Agreed," Mickey smiled and took her hand.

* * *

Two days later, the four came tumbling back into the TARDIS, extremely tired and grateful to be back. The planet was very peaceful, as the Doctor said, but he also forgot to mention that all the gorgeous plant life surrounding them was considered sacred. So, when Reinette plucked a flower from a bush, she was arrested. As well as the Doctor, Rose, and Mickey, for being accomplices. Rose really couldn't blame her since The Doctor often failed to mention important things such as these.

Being that it was a first offence, they were given a reduced sentence of 48 hours of labor, tending to the gardens. Of course Rose, Mickey, and the Doctor did most of the work since Reinette was not dressed for such labor, despite all of Rose's warnings about clothing choices.

"Well, that didn't go as planned," said The Doctor trying to sound upbeat.

"You think," Rose snapped back, still wiping the dirt from her jeans.

The Doctor's smile fell, "well, let's get cleaned up and rested for tomorrow. I was thinking we can visit Votera, there is a festival of planets happening so there will be lots of good food, entertainment, and shopping."

Rose sighed, tossed her arms in the air, "fine." She walked back to her room for a much needed shower, if she didn't collapse on her floor from exhaustion first. Hopefully, this will be their last trip with Reinette, she thought to herself. She missed it being just she and the Doctor, even Mickey got in the way sometimes. Maybe after they send Reinette home she can talk to the Doctor about taking Mickey home too, at least for a while.

* * *

The next morning, when Rose came out for breakfast, it was the Doctor who had cooked. She took a seat by Mickey while the Doctor served the food.

"So, what's this festival of the planets about anyway?" asked Mickey.

The Doctor sat down across from Rose, "well, it's basically a celebration of life across the universe. Lifeforms from all over come to celebrate, peacefully of course. Each of them bring along different types of food, clothing, and anything else from their planet to share with everyone. It's a lot like a world's fair on earth."

"That sounds lovely," Reinette commented.

"Yeah, so let's not fill up too much because there will be plenty of food to eat and we don't want to offend anyone by not eating the food they offer us," said The Doctor.

"I can't wait," Reinette exclaimed.

They were only gone a few hours before they returned from the fair. Apparently, the wide variety of alien life forms all at once was overwhelming for Reinette. Even with knowing that the Doctor was alien, she was not expecting to see creatures of different shapes, sizes, and colors. Some with gills, some with claws, some with 4 eyes or more, etc. She tried to stay calm, but she was obviously very uncomfortable and it was obvious. Then one touched her arm with a tentacle and she began to hyperventilate. She did say that for the Doctor, the monsters are worth it, but she obviously never expected aliens like these.

They stood in the console room as the Doctor said, "well, O for two. How about we have dinner since we didn't get to eat yet. Then we can think of another place to go and I can give a more detailed history of what is to come so we don't run into any more surprises."

"Sorry," Reinette said quietly, looking a little embarrassed.

Rose rolled her eyes and wandered back to her room. She was having fun meeting new aliens and she saw lots of things she was interested in buying. She hoped that after Reinette is gone they could go back and see it again sometime.

* * *

A few days, as the Doctor said, turned into two weeks. Two weeks turned into three, and three turned into four. Each trip had its problems, but what trip with the Doctor didn't. So, the Doctor would try and try again, failing each time. The only upside was that Reinette finally learned how to dress more comfortably saving the whole group trouble and embarrassment.

Finally, the Doctor put the TARDIS into vortex and gave everyone a break as he tried to figure out where to go next.

He sat in the console room alone, thinking of their next destination and running out of ideas. Maybe Rose would know, he thought to himself, Rose always knows. That's when he came to the realization that he and Rose haven't had one moment alone in weeks and he can't remember the last conversation he had alone with her either.

Guilt stricken, he decided that he should do something, but what? He headed down the corridor to the TV room. He could hear Rose and Mickey talking and laughing while watching a movie. He peeked into the darkened room, lit only by the television, and saw Mickey laying on the couch with his head in Rose's lap as Rose absent mindedly stroked his hair while watching the movie. That didn't sit well with him, it was too close in his opinion, at least for her and Mickey it was.

"Rose!" He said a little louder than expected, making them both jump and sending Mickey to the floor. He didn't mean to yell, "sorry, can I talk with you? Please?"

Rose looked at Mickey, somewhat annoyed, as Mickey left the room saying he needed a snack anyway since their popcorn hit the floor with him.

The Doctor walked into the room, staring Mickey down like an enemy as he walked by and Mickey glanced back at him confused. Once Mickey was out of sight, the Doctor turned back to Rose, "I thought you two weren't dating anymore," he asked in an almost dark tone.

"We aren't," Rose answered, "is that what you wanted to talk to me about, my love life?"

"What?! No! You two just looked a little… "close" that's all," The Doctor said while making air quotes with his hands, sarcastically.

Rose was offended by his remark, "since when are you to judge two people's "closeness,"" now she was making air quotes, "Reinette is hanging off of you almost all day and you have room to talk about Mickey and me?"

"Reinette? No, she just holds onto my arm, it's customary. Not like Mickey with his head all…all…there," the Doctor gestured both hands toward Rose's waist, waving them around frantically.

Rose gasped in shock, "seriously Doctor? You're going there? Actually, speaking of Reinette, I thought she was staying, in your words, for a week tops?"

"Well, these trips haven't exactly been a vacation have they," He said loudly as he moved closer.

"They never are," Rose snapped back, she held her ground, "you never cared about trips being perfect before, what's changed?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to reply and quickly shut it. She was right, but he didn't want to admit it. "Fine, one last trip and we take Reinette home, no exceptions, no excuses," he began walking out of the room before he stopped and added, "Mickey too."

Rose stood in the middle of the room, speechless, replaying the conversation in her head. She was somewhat relieved to maybe see an end to their time with Reinette, but why is Mickey being punished? Sure, she was thinking the same, but still, Mickey has done everything the Doctor asked and more.

Just then Mickey returned with some fresh popcorn, "so, what was that about?"

"Nothing, just…..nothing," she sighed, "let's finish the movie."

* * *

The Doctor walked back to the console room more conflicted than before. "Why was Reinette still there," he asked himself, "and why was he mad at Mickey?" Maybe he just wanted things back to the way they were before. It was much better when it was just him and Rose, traveling through time and space, hand in hand. He missed her touch, he missed her hugs, he missed her laugh and most of all, he missed her smile.

Maybe, it was time for a real, honest vacation. A place he knew where they could definitely find some peace and serenity. Then he could try and convince Mickey to keep Reinette busy for one night, so he can take Rose out alone and maybe make her smile again.

* * *

Everyone was up early the next morning, including Rose, who took her breakfast to her room because she wasn't in the mood to face the Doctor yet. As the other three ate, Mickey asked the Doctor what kind of adventure was planned for the day.

"Not really an adventure per se, Mickey," The Doctor grinned, "I'm taking us on a real vacation to the planet Luliv. The planet is basically one big resort, a lot like the ones on Earth. In fact, they love your culture, Earthlings, and they try to replicate it the best they can. Sometimes they get it wrong, but they try. It has beaches, music, dancing, entertainment, and everything else you could want from a vacation. Even the food and drinks are similar to what you've had on Earth, so no surprises. Of course they put their own twist on things to stay unique, plus the aliens of course. You two should pack, and tell Rose to do the same, we will be staying for a few days."

The TARDIS landed in a lot with several other ships. The group stepped out and looked around.

"This doesn't look like a resort," said Mickey, "just a big intergalactic parking lot.

"That's because it is," the Doctor said, "the people of Luliv choose not to practice the destructive habits that is making the Earth sick, so they take measures such as these to keep their planet clean and healthy. In order to control traffic and pollution, ships are required to land here and everyone takes a train the rest of the way. Before you ask, the train is not run by fuel, but uses a strong magnetic pull. Aside from the train there are no other vehicles anywhere else on the planet. That way the air and water stay pure, making it a more relaxing and quiet environment. The TARDIS doesn't burn fuel, but I don't want to break any rules and ruin this trip before it starts."

They boarded the train and took four seats facing each other so they could talk and so the Doctor could explain the planet and it's laws before they get there.

"Isn't this the same planet Jack was always going on about," Rose asked.

"The same one indeed," the Doctor said, smiling.

Rose turned to Mickey, "Jack is a frequent visitor here. He said the people are beautiful, which is a broad term from Jack. He also said there are so many things to do during the day like theme parks, scuba diving, hiking, and anything else you can think of, and that the nights are very romantic."

Rose stopped talking as she wondered, if this truly is the Doctor's last trip with Reinette, was he trying to make it a romantic one. Exactly what was he planning? To busy Rose and Mickey so he can sneak away with Reinette? Her stomach tightened at the thought of it.

Rose was quiet for the duration of the trip, as the Doctor filled the silence with gab and Reinette laughed along, even when it wasn't funny. This train ride felt longer than the two hours that it actually was because Rose was eager to get away from Reinette and the Doctor. Finally, in the distance, she saw their destination. There was so much to take in at once, from the beautiful architecture, large beaches with bright blue water, restaurants, shops, and people dancing. She pressed her face to the glass as she stared in amazement, she glanced at Mickey who was doing the same and he smiled back at her. What she missed was the Doctor beaming at her in excitement, there was so much he wanted to show her and he couldn't wait.

The train stopped at the edge of the resort and they had to walk the remainder of the way to the hotel. When they found one, they entered and walked up to the desk in the hotel lobby. The Doctor greeted the woman at the counter who looked to be in her 60s, but still gorgeous. She had grey hair and bright green eyes that shined like jewels. Her skin was flawless, and tan in a natural way. Her name tag read "Tokyo" and Rose smiled, the Doctor said the people of this planet sometimes used city and country names from Earth as their own, she just didn't expect Tokyo.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," he waved, "I was looking for some rooms for me and my friends here."

"Yes," said the woman pleasantly, "and how many rooms do you require?"

"Uh, how many rooms, Rose," the Doctor asked her shyly.

"Four…." Rose answered slowly, almost like a question back. She and the Doctor have shared rooms before, but usually because they had no other options or because people assumed they were married. Since the Doctor rarely slept, she often slept alone anyway so it was no big deal. Did the Doctor think Rose wanted to share with him out of habit? Or was he asking if she was planning to stay with Mickey after what he was assumed the night before? Worse yet, was he asking permission to share a room with Reinette? She started to get that uneasy feeling in her stomach again.

"Yes, that's right!" the Doctor said with a slap on the counter, "four rooms, and that will be for three nights."

After checking in, they walked to a large courtyard where their rooms were. The courtyard itself was quite a sight, with a large fountain at the center. Marble benches lined the perimeter and instead of concrete, there were large stepping stones with some sort of green Moss ground cover between them covering the ground. There was some distance between each of their rooms, but after living in the TARDIS where you can disappear whenever you wanted, it still felt too close. Rose found her room, which happened to be across the courtyard from the Doctor, and she wasn't sure if she should be happy with that or not. She liked staying close to him, but not if that meant seeing him and Reinette every time she looked out her window. She entered the room and gasped at how gorgeous it was. There was a large four poster bed, high ceilings, marble floors and the opposite wall had a large window facing out toward the water.

Rose stood , staring at the view and didn't hear the Doctor enter behind her.

"Some view you have here," he said quietly in her ear, startling her and giving her goosebumps at the same time.

"It is," Rose whispered, still staring out the window. He was incredibly close, as she could feel his chest against her back and his breath on her neck. It felt like they stayed that way for an eternity, neither of them speaking, and she felt his hand gently trailing up and down her left arm, sending chills up her spine.

Just then Mickey burst into the room in excitement, "Rose, you gotta get out here and see all this!"

Rose and the Doctor jumped and she turned to Mickey, "what is it," she stammered, glancing at the Doctor who seemed irritated.

Mickey grabbed her hand and dragged her out of her room, through the opposite end of the hotel courtyard, and right into the middle of the boardwalk. Local musicians were playing festive music, with earth and alien instruments, as people danced around them. There were performers entertaining other crowds, street vendors, and at the far end there appeared to be some sort of arena, which is probably what got Mickey excited most of all. Rose smiled and looked back at the Doctor who was watching her, his smile was gentile and if Rose didn't know better, she would say he looked disappointed. Once again, Reinette appeared and she took his arm and his attention with it.

Mickey practically ran towards the arena and Rose followed, trying to keep up. The Doctor stayed behind, mostly because he knew Reinette wouldn't be able to keep up and if he left her alone, who knows what trouble she would get herself into. Leaving him with another question, how was he going to get time alone with Rose? Then he saw a familiar face in the crowd as if fate made it happen.

"Captain Jack Harkness" the Doctor yelled catching Jack's attention, but forgetting that hasn't seen him since his regeneration."

Jack looked at him confused and shook his hand and said, "yes, have we met?"

"It's me, the Doctor. Oh, that's right, you remember me from before, this is me now. I regenerated, time lord stuff and all, new body, same Doctor."

"The Doctor?" Jack questioned as if being tricked, "the Doctor, Doctor? Who left me on at the game station, Doctor," he took a step closer.

"The one and only," The Doctor beamed then his face fell, "about that...I can explain."

"I should hope so," Jack said back, then he noticed Reinette holding onto the Doctor and he forgot the current conversation. Normally, he would try to charm her, but he looked back at the Doctor concerned, "where's Rose?"

"Oh, yes, she and Mickey ran off to see what that arena is for," he pointed in it's direction, "this here is Reinette or, as you may know her, Madame De Pompador."

"Riiiggght…," Jack said, and greeted her, but still looked at the Doctor confused.

* * *

Rose finally caught up with Mickey when they reached the arena, which hung off the edge of the land.

"I wonder what goes on here," Rose asked.

"No idea," Mickey replied, "but I'm sure we can find out. I'm gonna find the Doctor and see if he knows. Are you coming?"

"Nah," Rose replied, "I think I would like to look around, see what this place has to offer, and get my mind off of the Doctor for a change."

"Ok then, when I find out I'll come find you," and Mickey ran off.

Rose wandered around the crowd, observing everybody. Jack wasn't lying, everyone here was exceptionally beautiful. They all looked naturally tan with soft, flowing hair that looked like silk, and even their eyes had that beautiful shine to them like the woman at the hotel. She walked over to the railing, overlooking the water and admired the view. The water was the most magnificent blue she had ever seen and looking down she could see straight to the bottom. Colorful fish swam below, and the ocean floor was covered in purple coral. She leaned forward against the railing and stared out into the distance, wondering what other things could be out there, hoping she will find out.

"Quite a view, right..." said a male voice from behind, "it really makes you forget everything else happening around you."

Rose turned to the figure that was now standing beside her. He was tall, and tan like the rest of the locals. His golden brown hair draped over his eyes and he pushed it back, it wasn't incredibly long, but Rose could imagine running her hands through it. His eyes were bright blue like jewels and shimmered, just like the water. He was obviously athletic in some sense because his arms were perfectly tone and his chest was broad. He wore board shorts and a tank top and she noticed a large scar at the top of his shoulder that ran to the middle of his bicep. Other than that he was gorgeous.

Rose was still speechless so he introduced himself, "I'm Cauul. I'm guessing you are visiting here because you don't look like most of us. Not that it's bad, different is good. Sorry, that came out wrong."

Rose smiled at his embarrassment, "It's alright, I'm Rose. Yeah, this is my first time visiting," she looked back out to the water, "I've never seen a sight so beautiful."

"Me either," he smiled, still looking at her.

His smile was warm and sincere, with a dimple on his left cheek. It made Rose blush, not to mention his comment obviously directed at her.

"So, what brings you here," He asked

"A friend brought us," Rose said

"Us? How many are you?" He looked around to see if any of the others were nearby.

"Four, including myself. They are off doing who knows what. Hopefully, not getting into trouble, but I suppose if they do we'll hear a scream sooner or later," Rose smiled and they both laughed. Only Rose knew that statement was somewhat true.

"Well, your friends sound like a lot of fun, hope I get to meet them," he said.

"Maybe," Rose blushed again, "how about you? I'm guessing you live here."

"Yeah, my whole life. Right now I just play Glider Tackle," he gestured toward the stadium with his head, his hair flying to the side with the motion. It settled back over his eyes and he pushed it back again. Rose watched his motion, mesmerized by the way it flowed between his fingers.

"You wanna touch it don't you," he asked with a smirk.

"Huh," Rose snapped back to her senses.

"My hair, you keep staring at it like you wanna touch it. It's ok, lots of visitors here ask me if they can. Normally I say no, but for you I will," he winked.

Rose felt that if she were to blush any more, her skin would catch fire.

He leaned forward, inviting her to touch and she took a small strand between her fingers. She rubbed the fine silk that was his hair, gently, and she couldn't think of anything being this soft.

"Come on, don't be shy, really get in there," he said playfully.

Rose plunged her fingers right into the long strands, her fingers ran through without snagging, and it seemed to get colder the deeper she went. She couldn't help but repeat her action, still amazed that this could be someone's hair.

Cauul began to laugh as Rose continued three, four, five more times and Rose laughed as well.

* * *

Jack walked with the Doctor through the crowd and it was obvious that he was a common visitor there because it seemed like everyone knew him.

As Reinette's interest turn to a street performer Jack pulled the Doctor aside, "sooo, Doc? What happened?"

"With what Jack? You gotta be more specific."

"Well, you come to a romantic place such as Luliv. Rose is off with, who I thought, was her ex-boyfriend and here you are with a French mistress on your arm. I'm not one to pry, well, yeah I am…I thought you and Rose had a thing going?" Jack looked at the Doctor who turned to see that Reinette was still preoccupied.

"There is no thing between me or anyone, but I was still hoping to take Rose out to make up for my behavior lately. I just can't get Reinette away from me for two minutes. That's why I'm glad I saw you, maybe you can distract Reinette for just one night."

"Juggling two women, that's not easy Doc," Jack smirked.

"No Jack, I'm not juggling anything, there is nothing romantic between Reinette and myself. She seems to think so, which is why I can't get her away from me."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "so then you and Rose..?"

"No, Jack, at least not….Rose….we…." the Doctor stumbled on his own words.

"Okay, okay, I know," Jack laughed then his smile faded, "so, you want me to preoccupy the French girl, but what about him?" he pointed toward the water.

The Doctor looked at Jack strangely before turning to see what he was pointing at. That's when he spotted Rose, giggling with a local boy while she ruffled his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose eventually pulled her hand back and the boy stood up, pushing his hair back, and revealing his face.

Jack's eyes widened, "oh my god," and he started to chuckle, "ooh hoo hoo!"

The Doctor scrunched his nose, "come on, he's not that good looking."

Jack was still smiling wide, "for one thing, yes he his. For two, that's Cauul London, Luliv's top athlete. For three, he isn't really a ladies man, which is a waste if you ask me. He can have any lady he chooses, yet he is always single. No one knows why, I just figured he was too busy for a relationship, or gay. There are plenty of theories and rumors, but whatever the reason, Rose got his attention so, wow, good for her." Jack continued to chuckle as he watched Rose, impressed.

The Doctor started walking toward Rose and the boy, forgetting all about Reinette who was still watching the performers. Not wanting to be too obvious, he decided to go to a nearby fruit smoothie stand, acting as if he was looking for a refreshment and definitely not eavesdropping.

"I have a match tomorrow if you and your friends are interested. Maybe if you were there it would bring me some luck," Cauul said shyly.

Rose laughed, "so, you're that bad, eh," and grinned at him, a bit of tongue poked out the side.

That was the smile he missed, the Doctor thought. He hasn't seen it in weeks and here she is giving it to this boy.

"Nah, I'm not too bad," Cauul said and gestured his chin towards a large sign advertising his team and Cauul was the highlight of the ad, how Rose missed that she will never know.

Rose giggled and looked back at him, "you think you're so impressive."

The Doctor's memories went to his first trip with Rose; she said those same words to him, those exact same words! His blood was beginning to boil.

"Rubbish!" The Doctor blurted out before he could stop himself.

Rose spun around in surprise to find the Doctor standing right behind her, "excuse me Doctor, what was that?"

"What, oh," the Doctor tried to think fast, "there are no banana flavored smoothies here…..rubbish." He cleared his throat and stood tall, eyeing the boy fiercely.

Rose looked at him, puzzled, and Cauul cut in, "is this one of your friends Rose?"

"Yeah, this is the Doctor, Doctor this is Cauul," Rose pointed back and forth between them.

It was silent as The Doctor merely nodded at him.

"Rosie" Jack came jogging in with Reinette in tow who quickly clasped onto the Doctor's arm as if he would float away.

"Jack!" Rose cried and pulled him in for a hug, "I guess you do visit often."

"Yeah well, work hard, play hard," Jack smiled mischievously and gave her a wink.

She smacked him playfully on the arm, "anyway, Jack this is Cauul."

Jack gave him a tight handshake, excitedly, "hi, Jack Harkness, I'm a big fan."

"Jack Harkness," Cauul repeated with a grin, "I've heard about you. You have quite the reputation around here."

"Do I," Jack grinned, "hope it's not all bad though. I hear you have a rep of your own, eh."

Rose furrowed her brows making note to ask Jack what that meant later.

Mickey suddenly appeared and Rose pulled him over, "this is my best mate, Mickey, and before I forget, that's Reinette over there."

Reinette greeted Cauul without letting go of the Doctor, who was now obviously trying to shake her off.

"Cauul plays something called glider tackle in that stadium you were looking at, and said we are all invited to a match tomorrow," Rose said to Mickey.

Mickey gave a bewildered look, "I haven't heard of that one before?"

Jack cut in, "then you definitely need to go, it's exciting, fast paced and dangerous. I'm guessing that's where that scar is from," he pointed at Cauul's arm.

Cauul looked down at his scar, "yeah, I took a fall a few years back and snagged a rock on the way down."

Jack and the rest of the group winced, aside from the Doctor, who seemed unimpressed.

"I've got a few more," Cauul put his leg up on a bench and pointed at this calf, "I got this after I was thrown into a side rail and broke my leg in 4 places, I needed surgery to fix that one. He then lifted his tank top midway showing his perfectly chiseled stomach, Jack and Rose both let out a small growl simultaneously. Cauul ran his finger down a long, vertical scar at the center of his abs, "this was when a teammate of mine collided with an opposing player. His board snapped in half and I was at the sharp end of one of those pieces. He then turned around to show several on his back, "I have a variety of scars here from other falls, being thrown into walls, and other game hazards." His back was very tone and muscular in Rose's opinion as she watched his muscles flex, forgetting what they were looking at to begin with. Even Reinette took notice of this and blushed.

"Anyway, like Rose said, feel free to come and watch tomorrow," Cauul looked at Reinette and the Doctor, "that is, unless you and your girlfriend had…"

"We're not together," The Doctor snapped before he could finish his sentence.

Rose noticed this, he never reacted like that before when people assumed the same when he was with her. Nor did he correct it, they just played along.

Cauul took a step back from Rose, noticing how irritated the Doctor's tone was, as well as the way he had been glaring at him the whole time, "I'm sorry, I didn't know Rose was here with anyone."

The Doctor stayed silent, continuing to stare Cauul down.

"Nah, just friends as well," Rose cut in, giving the Doctor a disapproving look for his rude behavior. The Doctor's face went from stern to worry as he looked back at Rose. "Anyway, Cauul offered to show me around so I'll see you all later," they walked away and Cauul offered her his hand, which she took it without hesitation.

The Doctor watched them walking away then swiftly yanked his arm out of Reinette grip jammed his hands in his pockets, then walked in the other direction. He had plans to show Rose around, not this boy. Things were not going as planned, again.

* * *

Cauul walked with Rose through the crowded marketplace that was just outside the resort area where she was staying. Even though there were vendors near her hotel, Cauul said these were better because it was where the locals shopped so the foods were more unique, and they had a better variety. He told her to pick a few items to snack on and they could go on a hike after.

Rose walked around, sampling different types of fruits, cheeses and teas while Cauul led her around and bought anything she enjoyed. However, the longer they were there, the more Rose noticed others around her staring and whispering. Eventually, it started to make her uncomfortable, she leaned into to Cauul's ear and asked what everyone was looking at.

Cauul glanced around the crowd of onlookers and smiled at Rose, "they probably aren't used to seeing such a pretty girl here among them."

Rose rolled her eyes, "as if everyone here isn't already gorgeous."

"Including me," Cauul wiggled his eyebrows at Rose and she quickly looked away blushing.

Once she regained her composure she looked back, "honestly though, what is it?"

Cauul shrugged, "they're probably just excited for the match tomorrow," he then stood tall, puffed out his chest, and teased, "I am kind of a big deal you know."

Rose burst into laughter, "don't be daft," and nudged him in the ribs with her elbow.

Cauul grinned, "ok, fine, we have enough food. How about we get out of here then, away from the gawkers."

"That would be good," Rose said and followed his lead out of the market.

He pointed to a trail not too far out in the distance, "I thought we could take that trail up through the hills. It's not too steep and there is a spot at the top with a great view where we can sit and eat."

The hike took over an hour, but he entertained her with stories of his childhood and the trouble he would get into in those hills they were climbing. He showed her his favorite tree that he would climb and fell out of twice, breaking his arm one of those times. Then he momentarily diverted them off the trail to a small pond where he and his friends would swim on extra hot days. Although there was an entire ocean nearby, he said they preferred to be away from the tourists and swore that the water was better somehow.

Once they reached the top, Rose was surprised at how high it seemed considering that it didn't feel like they were climbing very high. There was a clear view of the nearby villages were the locals lived and Cauul pointed out where he grew up and his school. She could also see the hotels and tourist areas below. Above all, she could see miles out into the ocean, never-ending, brilliant, blue water.

Cauul laid out a blanket, that he purchased at the market, near the edge of the hill so they can still see the view as they ate. He asked Rose about where she grew up, her family, and her ambitions. He didn't want to make everything about himself and he wanted to know more about this girl that captivated him so much. Eventually, the conversation led to her friends and to the Doctor.

"Hey seems…different," Cauul said about the Doctor, "how did you meet him?

"He blew up my job," is the answer that first crossed Rose's mind, but she realized that would bring up more questions that would be harder to answer. "At work, he was passing through when I met him. I helped him out and he invited me to travel with him." She wasn't lying, she just left out the big details.

"So, you are like partners in a way," Cauul asked. "It's never been anything more than a friendship, nothing, maybe, romantic?"

Rose swallowed hard, looked down and started playing with the grass next to her, "Just mates, yeah."

Cauul raised an eyebrow, he could see Rose was holding back on something, "he seems very protective of you. Has he always been like that, because he really didn't seem to like you being with me."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Rose said, "he was the same way toward Jack when I first met him, and even with this other bloke, Adam. Come to think of it, he wasn't very nice to Mickey at first either…"

"Well, I don't want to come between anything," Cauul said.

"No, you're not, there isn't anything," Rose said, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for him before. I thought he did for me as well, and it seemed like we were getting closer until…," Rose paused.

Cauul put his hand on hers, "until what?"

"Until he met Reinette. We were passing through and he was awestruck. He invited her along without asking how I felt about it, and now he barely even pays attention to me," Rose sniffed and fought back tears.

Cauul took a moment to let Rose relax, "I really don't see anything extra special about her, to be honest."

Rose wasn't going to fall for that statement, and was about to tell him that, but he quickly stopped her by placing his index finger on her lips, "I know what you are going to say, but first let me tell you something."

Cauul pointed toward the resort below, "look down there, at all those people. Nobody is up here, they all stay there. Because they come for the parties, the pampering, and the sex. They pay very little attention to what this planet once was, but rather what it's become. When I first noticed you, walking amongst the crowd, something about you seemed unique. You didn't plaster on a fake smile, you actually seemed kind of sad. Then you bypassed everything just to see the water and admire the natural beauty of our planet, like you knew life was bigger than everything happening behind you. I don't see that very often, I just had to talk to you and it turns out that your inner beauty matched your physical beauty. I truly have never met anyone like you."

Rose's smile grew wide and she had to look away feeling a bit shy from his compliments and the way he was looking at her. Cauul placed a hand on her chin to guide her gaze back to him so he could continue, "when I met your friends, and you somewhat introduced me to Reinette, I saw she too was very pretty, but like everyone else here, her attention was elsewhere. She was captivated by everything around her and she held your friend, the Doctor, almost possessively. She is no different than any of the thousands I've seen pass through here before."

"Well, you know how to make a girl feel special," Rose said. "How about we change the subject and you can tell me more about this place."

Cauul smiled and started telling Rose more stories for the rest of the afternoon until sunset, where they watched the sun slowly descend over the horizon, a magnificent view from where they sat.

* * *

Later that evening, the group ate dinner together, minus Rose who was still out. The Doctor was a little less chatty so Jack filled the silence with stories and jokes. Eventually, Jack noticed the Doctors gaze settling in the distance and he knew Rose was nearby. "How about we dance Reinette," Jack asked and pulled her away before she could say no.

Mickey stayed with him at the table as the Doctor continued to watch, seemingly emotionless.

"Athlete, eh," Mickey commented, "Rose always had an eye for that type, even when we were little. I'm not great at sports, just at watching them. I would try though, just to get her attention. I've known her my whole life and I always knew she was great, but I was too shy to say anything, afraid she would never speak to me again I did. So, I settled on being her best friend, hoping one day that things to change between us. Then one day she met Jimmy Stone, did she tell you about him?"

The Doctor gave him a look that told him that she didn't.

"Yeah, well, he was somethin' else, believe me. She left school for him and I didn't see her for months. I was angry at myself for not just telling her how I feel and then it was too late. When she came back she was like a different person, but I still cared for her. Eventually, I worked up the nerve to ask her out, we started dating, and everything was great. We were happy and I was happy, but I wasn't the greatest boyfriend either. I didn't give her the attention she deserved, after Jimmy she really deserved more than what I gave her. Then you know what happened?"

The Doctor glanced at him but didn't speak.

Mickey voice turned angry, "You happened! You came along and blew up Rose's job. I found her at home that night and tried to convince get to go to the pub with me, saying she needed a drink and to relax. She knew there was a match on and even though she needed me I left her because she said go on. Her job blew up, moments after she walked out, and all I cared about was some silly match, but, I figured Rose is tough and she can handle anything life throws at her."

The Doctor grinned at that comment.

"Of course my latter behavior did not compensate either. It's no wonder Rose took off with you. You were brave and she apparently has an interest in danger. After that the rest is history. We grew apart as a couple, but we stayed friends. I regret my actions every day because of what it cost me, but at least I didn't lose her completely. As the saying goes, if you love something let it go…"

The two sat in silence both watching Rose, smiling in the arms of another man.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning The Doctor stood in the courtyard in front of his room, hoping to catch Rose before breakfast. It was still too early though, he knew she liked to sleep in and he didn't want to disturb her. He was wrong, however, Rose stepped out of her room, dressed and ready for the day. She had on a yellow sundress, actually, it was his favorite dress of hers, as he would take her anywhere warm hoping that she would wear it. She smiled at him from across the way as she approached him.

He smiled back, "good morning. I didn't expect to see you up this early."

"Cauul wanted to take me to breakfast with some of his team mates before his match today," Rose answered.

"You're going out again? You were gone all day yesterday," the Doctor commented before turning his head and quietly added, "and night."

Rose giggled, "isn't that the point of a vacation, going out and seeing new things. Besides, he is showing me the best places around here, places you probably don't even know about."

The Doctor sneered "Doubtful, anyway, I was hoping we could all do something together, as a group. It seems like you've been ignoring us now that you found this…..pretty boy."

Rose's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "seriously Doctor? You have barely spoken to me for weeks, and now I'm the one ignoring you?"

"Gah," he responded, not even a word, he just didn't know what to say.

"Fine," Rose said irritated and crossed her arms, "he will be soon, if there is something, anything, you want to say to me, say it now."

He stared at her and she stared back intensely. Hundreds of scenarios were running through his mind all at once. Thoughts of him asking her to stay with him, telling her how he feels or just simply pulling her close and showing her.

Before he could say a word Cauul appeared, greeting the two of them, pleasantly.

Rose's face softened when she addressed him, "'morning."

"So, are you ready for breakfast," Cauul asked Rose.

"Yes I am," her face changed back again as she looked at the Doctor, "is that all right Doctor, do I have your permission?"

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders, "suppose so, this is your vacation."

With that she kept her eyes locked on the Doctor as she took Cauul's hand, intertwining their fingers and they walked away.

Cauul said bye to the Doctor but it went unnoticed.

The Doctor watched as they walked away. Seeing her holding his hand like that seemed so intimate. He felt like it was their special thing and it hurt to watch her with him.

He also realized how short her dress was, was it always that short?

Before he had time to ponder this he heard the sound of a door opening, Mickey's door to be exact. He looked to see Mickey leaving his room laughing followed by Jack who was laughing along with him. His eyebrow shot up and he stared at the two confused.

The pair started heading toward The Doctor and that's when Mickey noticed the look on The Doctor's face. It took him a moment to figure out why, then he looked back at Jack, then back to the Doctor, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "NO, NO, NO! This isn't what it looks like. Jack had too much to drink last night and couldn't make it back to his hotel. That's all, end of story."

Jack grinned mischievously and stepped closer to Mickey, "Oh, come on Mickey-poo. Don't deny it now, not after what we shared last night," then he gave Mickey's butt a tight squeeze.

Mickey yelped and ran to the Doctor's side, "he's lying! He barely made it in the door then passed out on the floor, where he slept, all night!"

The Doctor kept a straight face, "it's ok Mick, you live in an age of enlightenment, nothing wrong with being curious…"

Mickey was so flustered, he couldn't even make a sentence, "I, he, we, no…."

The Doctor cut him off, "don't worry, I won't tell," he winked at Jack who was ready to burst into laughter. "Why don't you two head to breakfast, I'll fetch Reinette and meet you two shortly."

As they walked off, Mickey grumbled to Jack, "what was that about? You know nothing like that happened, and it will never happen!" His pout was that of a preschooler's.

"Awww, our first fight," Jack said sweetly, "why don't we head back to your room and make up?"

"Stop it!" Mickey grunted.

* * *

"Is everything alright, Rose," Cauul asked as they walked to breakfast.

"Yeah, it's just the Doctor being…..the Doctor. Let's not think about that and enjoy breakfast, okay? Where are we eating?"

"There is a restaurant near the stadium," Cauul pointed in the distance ahead of them. "A group of us meet there before every match, it's like a tradition."

As they approached the restaurant Rose could already hear the men from outside as they laughed and talked, loudly.

"They can get a bit rowdy," Cauul said while rubbing his neck nervously, "but I promise you that it's in good spirits and they are all good guys, the best actually."

They walked in, still holding hands, and the room fell silent.

Rose glanced behind her, confused, "am I not supposed to be here," she whispered.

"No, its fine, I just didn't have time to tell them I was bringing a guest," he whispered back.

He led her to a nearby table where everyone scrambled to make two seats together. Rose took a seat beside the only other woman at the table and across from her sat an incredibly large, muscular man. Rose was certain his biceps were larger than her waist and his hands could crush a watermelon. He was bald but had a full, dark, beard. His plate was piled high with meat, but instead of eating he just stared at Rose with a straight face.

The woman beside her introduced herself as Rain. She was definitely from somewhere else but still incredibly gorgeous. Her hair was black and very long, with light grey eyes and olive skin.

Then the large man across from Rose spoke up, "so, you can see her too?" he joked.

The woman laughed, "don't mind him. Cauul doesn't bring guests very often."

"More like never," the man added.

The woman looked at him, "will you stop."

He held his hands up defensively, "hey, I'm just glad he found someone, being as picky as he is."

"I'm not picky," Cauul cut in.

"Then what do you call a four year dry spell," the man asked Cauul.

"It hasn't been four years," Cauul argued.

"Your right," the man grinned, "you've only been on this team for four years. Who knows how long it's been before that."

Cauul turned to Rose, "I'm sorry Rose, I didn't know these guys were so interested in my personal life."

Rose laughed, "its fine, but I would like to hear more about this game and what it is you all do."

The man across from her jumped in, "well, let me do the honors of telling you. Cauul might leave out the embarrassing stories."

Rose leaned in, across the table smiling, "yes, do tell," then looked over at Cauul and winked. He smiled at her and was impressed at how quickly she fit in with his friends.

* * *

Back at the hotel, the group sat at an outdoor table, eating their breakfast.

Not breaking his habit from earlier, Jack continued to tease Mickey. He tried feeding him, ate off of his plate, and kept stroking his hair.

Eventually Mickey got fed up and moved to the other end of the table.

"What's this about," Reinette asked, pointing between Mickey and Jack.

"Lovers spat," the Doctor replied.

"NOT Lovers," Mickey growled and Jack made a big pouty lip.

Now, even Reinette decided to join in, "I think you two are lovely together."

"Thank you," Jack told her then grinned at Mickey.

"What big plans have we got today Doc," Mickey asked, trying to change the subject.

"Not sure," he answered, "I guess we can watch that match or something." The Doctor tried acting nonchalant about it even though his jealousy was getting the better of him. Mickey was glad because he really wanted to see this new sport and he would be lying if he said he didn't want to scope out this new bloke as well. Seemed too good to be true in his opinion.

Reinette, however, frowned at the idea, "Doctor, wouldn't you rather go and explore. Maybe we could see some of the romantic sights I've been hearing so much about."

"Not really, Reinette," he answered, "we should support Rose's new," he swallowed hard, "…new friend. It would be rude to turn down his offer."

Reinette was unhappy that she hasn't gotten nearly any of the Doctor's attention this trip as before.

* * *

Later that afternoon the Doctor, along with Jack, Mickey and Reinette, made their way to the stadium. Jack filled them in on the game which he basically described as American football in the air. "There are two goals and a ball, basically. The objective is to get the ball to the goal and score, just like many other sports. The twist is that they stand on these levitating disks that actually fly quite fast. That way they can fly above their opponent as well as around and under. So, as one team has the ball, the other team tries to stop them by any means possible, fairly of course, but that doesn't stop them from crashing together, which is why they play above water. They don't wear much padding either because it interferes with their balance."

"So they probably get injured a lot," Mickey said.

"Yeah they do," said Jack, "but the people of Luliv are more resilient to falls and heal three times faster than humans do so it's not really an issue here."

They reached the stadium, checked in, and as promised there were four tickets waiting for them, "wow, these are prime seats," Jack yelled, "I'm sure glad Rose found this guy."

The Doctor glared at Jack.

"Sorry."

Rose was already waiting for them inside. Their seats were up front, at the center of the huge stadium that was built around the ocean below. She smiled and waved as they approached. As Mickey passed by Rose on his way down the aisle he told her, "whatever you hear, Jack and I are NOT lovers."

Rose looked confused as she said, "ok," not sure what brought that on.

Next Jack passed and said to Rose, "don't mind him, he's just afraid that you won't approve."

"Ok..." Rose repeated, still not sure.

Reinette passed by next, followed by the Doctor who was left in the seat next to Rose. He didn't mind, but after their exchange that morning he couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable. Still, he asked her about her morning as she filled him in on all the details. He saw a gleam in her eye that he hadn't seen in a very long time and regretted not being the one responsible for it.

The crowd started to cheer as both teams whizzed out over the water. They wore some type of short sleeve wetsuit, blue and yellow for the opposing team, green and black for Cauul's team. The boards they were on were also dual colored to match their team colors. Rose didn't see how they balanced on those things, they sure made it look easy though. Each movement was directed by leaning slightly in the direction they wanted to go and she could tell by their movements that staying in one place required a lot of skill to balance. No wonder Cauul's calves were so muscular.

Cauul and a member from the opposing team glided to the center. The crowed started chanting Cauul's name and the Doctor saw Rose stare in awe at the crowd around her. Both men reached out grasping each other's forearm like some sort of manly handshake then returned to their teams. Suddenly a ball launched high into the sky as 3 men from each team moved in waiting for its decent, as the remaining players began positioning themselves to attack. The opposing team got the ball and as soon as he started advancing forwards a member of Cauul's team slammed into him from the side, hurling him to the water below.

After that, it was a lot like Jack explained. The players would throw or carry the ball toward the goal. It was more dangerous than anyone expected as players smashed together with loud cracks, throwing each other in opposite directions. Some came out bloody while others fell unconscious. There were medics waiting by the water to deal with that.

It's no wonder Cauul was the star. He played with so much passion and could cut though masses of opponents like butter, scoring goal after goal. He gave some nasty hits too when someone got in his way, and the Doctor could see Rose swoon as Cauul would send someone flying with a deep grunt, earning cheers from the crowd.

Halftime came quickly, after an exciting first half and the men headed back down below. Cauul blew Rose a kiss as he glided by making her giggle and wave. The Doctor rolled his eyes and mumbled incoherently.

"This game is amazing," Mickey yelled, his adrenaline still pumping, "I wish they had this back home."

"Yeah, it's alright I suppose. I prefer real danger, Daleks, Sontarans, stuff like that," the Doctor said defensively.

"Anyway," Rose said shooting the Doctor another disapproving look, "I think I'm gonna use the loo before the next half," and she headed up the aisle. Mickey got up too, "yeah, I'm gonna get a drink and maybe a brochure or something."

Jack called out to Mickey, "can you get me a drink too?"

"Sure," Mickey replied, calling out over the crowd, "what do you want?"

Jack yelled back, "oh, you know what I like, babe," and smiled broadly.

Mickey shook his head in anger as he headed up the steps.

Jack climbed into Rose's empty seat and whispered to the Doctor "Doc, I don't know what your plan is right now, but I think you're losing."

"I don't know what you are talking about Jack. There is no plan and what am I losing."

"Sorry, I just thought you wanted to maybe fix things with Rose or something. Seems like you have some stiff competition out there and still having Reinette around isn't helping either. So, why don't you put that big Time Lord brain of yours to work and come up with a plan? I'm here for you if you need me," Jack looked back and saw Rose returning so he got up and moved back to his seat for her to sit back down.

As Rose sat down, the Doctor was once again left speechless, looking at Rose who seemed far less interested in him now, then back to Reinette who was giving him more attention than he wanted from her. Jack was right, he sure put himself in quite a mess.

The second half was crazier than the first. Both teams played harder and took more risks, which resulted in more injuries. Each team was considerably large and they had good reason, they needed lots of backup.

There was less than a minute left, the game was tied, and the opposing team had the ball. The Doctor clapped his hands together, "well, this game appears to be over."

Both teams took a timeout and Cauul glided up to the crowed, as everyone cheered, giving him high fives along the way. He stopped in front of Rose, "how about we make a deal? If I get that ball back, score a goal, and win the game, you reward me with a kiss on the cheek."

"A kiss on the cheek," Rose asked smiling.

"Unless you wanna up the wager," Cauul wiggled his eyebrows.

Rose laughed, "no, a kiss on the cheek seems fair."

Jack and Mickey watched the Doctor's jaw drop during this interaction. "Was she really promising to kiss him," he thought to himself. Then watched the game play out, hoping for failure.

Cauul sped back to his team and gave them orders, which they followed. It started as the opposing team took off toward the goal, protecting the ball. Two of Cauul's teammates came after the ball from opposite directions as three more blocked from the front. The opposing players blocked the two side men not noticing the third who came from below by surprise. He slammed into the man carrying the ball with such force that the ball whirled into the air into Cauul's waiting hands. He then sped forward, dodging the remaining players of the other team as he crashed through the goal.

The crowed went ecstatic and cheered so loud that the stadium shook. Rose and Mickey leapt to their feet and started screaming and cheering. Then everyone started chanting Cauul's name again as he made his way back to Rose, tossing the ball to Mickey.

He leaned in, pointing at his cheek, "I believe you owe me a kiss."

There was no hiding the Doctor's frustration now as he had his arms crossed over him tightly,brows furrowed, and his face burning red.

"You definitely earned it," Rose said as she leaned in with her lips puckered. He caught her by surprise when he quickly turned his head, catching her lips with his own. The kiss lingered, it wasn't long and passionate but was far more than a peck and Rose wasn't backing away, she actually leaned in more.

It felt like an eternity for the Doctor as he watched, his jaw hanging open. Both of his hearts pounded violently in his chest and a lump grew in his throat that he could not swallow. It was almost painful and he just wanted it to stop.

The kiss broke as Cauul put his hand on his heart and pretended to faint, falling backward into the water. Rose laughed and looked at him down below as he swam to the surface. Her cheeks were flush and she refused to look back at the Doctor, although she could feel his eyes on her.

The Doctor sprang up and yelled, "games over, time to go," and gestured for everyone to exit.

"I'm staying," Rose said.

"Fine then, but were going," the Doctor said frustrated, then took off quickly, leaving Reinette behind again.

Jack and Mickey told Rose to congratulate Cauul on the victory and said they will find her later then left to catch up with the Doctor who was nowhere in sight and Reinette was standing lost in the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is just a short chapter so you all know I'm not going to leave you hanging. I also want to thank everyone who has been fav/following and reviewing. You are all amazing.**

Rose stayed in her seat, waiting for Cauul who said he would find her after he cleaned up and got dressed. She watched the crowd of people quickly file out until it was just her and the clean-up crew. She stared around the empty stadium, thinking of the day's events and touched her lips as she remembered the kiss. It was nice but it wasn't perfect, and was she right when she felt The Doctor staring? Was he angry, he seemed upset when he left.

It didn't take long for Cauul to make his way back to Rose, where he surprised her from behind.

Rose leapt to her feet to give him a celebratory hug. "That was amazing, my heart was racing the whole time and Mickey couldn't sit still."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Cauul said smiling proud. "I was thinking of taking you out tonight to go shopping. There is a dinner cruise that I would love to take you on tomorrow, if that's ok with you. Not just dinner either, there will also be music and dancing as we travel to a small island. It is home to the lightening jay, a nocturnal bird, and right now is their mating season. Once the ship reaches the island the lights go out as we watch the birds dance in the sky, emitting a colorful, illuminating powder which is used to attract a mate. It's really something everyone should see."

Rose smiled, "I would love that."

They walked out of the stadium together, holding hands. Most of the crowd was already gone, aside from a few spare fans celebrating out front who came to congratulate Cauul on his win. Rose stood near as he spoke with the group and she noticed a few feet away someone crying. Not just anyone, Reinette, and she was alone. Rose scanned the crowd and did not see The Doctor, Mickey or Jack.

As Cauul continued to talk, Rose kept watching Reinette half wanting to leave her there and half wanting to talk to her and see what's wrong. Of course the better half of her won, she couldn't just leave her there, crying and alone.

Rose slowly approached the crying girl, "Reinette?"

She dabbed a tear with a tissue and looked up at Rose.

"Where is The Doctor?" Rose asked.

"I'm not sure, he left rather quickly and there were so many people, I just lost him. Once I got out here I didn't see him nor could I find Mickey or Jack. I figured I would just wait here but it appears they are gone."

Rose gave a disapproving groan. "The Doctor does that sometimes. He always says don't wander off but it's usually him that disappears. That's the fun of traveling with The Doctor."

"Oh," Reinette quietly sighed, looking away. She was starting to realize the complexity of The Doctor.

Rose took a deep breath as her next words tumbled out."Cauul and I were gonna head out to town to shop. You can come with us? Maybe you can help me find a dress."

Rose almost wanted to slap herself. Reinette has been the cause of her heartache for the past few weeks and she has been trying to avoid her. Now she is inviting her to go shopping with her. Not just her, but Cauul as well. Rose feared that the same thing will happen with Cauul as The Doctor but quickly shook that thought away.

Reinette gently smiled at Rose, "I would love to."

Rose walked back to Cauul, "Hey, Reinette got separated from the group. I invited her to come with us, if that's ok with you.

Cauul shrugged, "I'm fine with it if you are."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took them nearly an hour, but Mickey and Jack found The Doctor sitting on a bench, twirling his sonic screwdriver, deep in thought.

Jack walked up to him, "there you are! You left so quick we didn't have time to catch up."

"Huh," The Doctor said looking up at Jack, his mind was definitely elsewhere. "Sorry about that, I thought you were behind me."

Jack and Mickey glanced at each other, "Are you doing alright?" Mickey asked.

The Doctor sniffed then nodded, "yeah, yeah," while looking in the distance in front of him.

"Yeah….," Jack said with a hint of sarcasm. "I'm going to say you're not. I know this whole thing with Cauul and Rose is bothering you and that kiss sent you off the edge.

The Doctor sneered at Jack, "What? No!"

"Ok, so you are fine with Rose deciding to stay here with him." Jack said.

The Doctor jumped to his feet, ready to leap into action. To do what, however, was the question.

Jack grasped his shoulder before he could take off, "Whoa there lover boy, I was kidding. You are in so much self denial about your feelings toward Rose, I wanted you to see for yourself."

The Doctor looked flustered and embarrassed as he rubbed his hands on his face.

"Have you tried talking to Rose?" Mickey asked.

"Well, yeah. This morning, but she got mad at me. Then Cauul showed up and she left."

"Why was she mad?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know, I just said she was spending too much time with this guy or something like that." The Doctor paused, playing the conversation in his head. "Then she said if there was anything I wanted to tell her, to tell her now."

"What did you say?" Jack asked.

The Doctor rubbed his neck and mumbled, "nothing."

Jack and Mickey groaned simultaneously.

"She gave you and open window." Jack said.

The Doctor sat back down with a thud. He looked like a lost child.

"So, what now?" Mickey asked.

Jack sat down next to The Doctor, "I guess we can see if that window is still open." Then he glanced around, "wait, where's Reinette?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose and Reinette browsed rows of dresses together while Cauul was off looking for something for himself.

As Reinette picked up a dress and looked at it she decided to break the silence. "Cauul seems very nice."

"Yeah, he really is." Rose replied trying to sound cheerful.

"What do you plan on doing when it's time for us to leave?" Reinette asked.

"I guess I will have to say goodbye. I really haven't been thinking of it. I definitely can't stay here, not with my Mum back home. How about you, what are your plans when you go back home?"

"I suppose I will just return to my old life. To be honest, I will be relieved. It was fun at first but what you do is exhausting and dangerous. I admire that you can live a life like that."

"Oh yeah?" Rose grinned.

"Yes," Reinette said. "It's not a life for me, I will be happy to return home. Hopefully The Doctor gets me back to the right time. Not twelve months late like he did to you."

Rose giggled, "He told you about that?"

"He also told me how your Mother slapped him." Reinette laughed.

Rose burst into laughter, "Yeah she did, I'm sure all of London heard it too." She walked to a rack of dresses closer to Reinette. "I didn't know he talked about me."

"Oh yes," Reinette said cheerfully, "He told me all about you. From the time he first met you as he grabbed your hand and said "run," and how he continued to find you until he asked you to come with him, twice."

"Oh yeah?" Rose grinned.

Reinette giggled, "I got a full lesson on you. He told me you like chips, you worked in a shop before you two met, and that you care about everyone, even if they don't deserve it. He never stops talking about you."

Rose felt like a weight lifted off of her as her smile grew wide.

The two continued browsing dresses . Reinette wasn't looking for a dress but she was having fun trying them on anyway. As she stood in front of a mirror admiring herself in a long elegant gown Rose watched her and walked up behind her. "Hey, why don't you come with us tomorrow? I'm sure The Doctor would agree to it.

Reinette looked at Rose through the mirror. "That sounds fun." Then her grin turned mischievous, "What about Mickey and Jack?"

Rose giggled, "We can't leave the happy couple behind, could we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an afternoon of shopping, the trio headed back to the hotel. Rose and Reinette were getting along much better and continued to share stories of The Doctor. Cauul was feeling a bit awkward as Reinette's stories hinted that The Doctor's feelings toward Rose were far more than friendship.

Upon entering the courtyard they were met by a relieved group of men. "Where have you been?" Jack yelled to Reinette.

"After getting separated Rose found me, she and Cauul took me with them and we shopped." Reinette held up her dress. "I got this dress and they invited all of us to a dinner cruise tomorrow night."

Cauul said goodnight to the group. "I will see you all tomorrow."

"Amazing game today, by the way." Mickey said shaking his hand

Jack shook his hand next and Reinette also congratulated him before heading back to her room. All the while, The Doctor stayed seated in the background looking at Cauul very cross.

Cauul noticed this as he said goodnight to Rose and kissed her cheek.

Once Cauul was gone Jack nudged Mickey to signal for them to leave and as much as Mickey didn't want Jack back in his room, he gave in.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Tomorrow is our last day here. I was kinda hoping to take you out somewhere, just us."

Rose walked up to where The Doctor sat. "Well, we will be together tomorrow night."

The Doctor stood and stepped closer to Rose. He took her hand and looked her in the eyes. "I know, but everyone will be there, including Cauul. I was hoping to have you to myself."

Rose looked down and took a step back. "You should have told me that before. I figured you were going to be busy with Reinette considering how preoccupied you have been with her lately."

"Rose…." That is all he managed to say before she removed her hand from his and retreated back to her room saying "It has been a busy day, I should get some rest."


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes! I finished another quick chapter. I wanted to get this done before the weekend if you read my profile you know why. I'm enjoying writing this story and I don't want to end it just yet. Feel free to message me if you have any opinions. Or review, I love reviews.**

 **Also, if you were wondering, Cauul's name is pronounced like Raul with a hard "K" at the beginning. I met a kid in Haiti with the name and I loved it.**

The next morning everyone was surprised to see Rose and Reinette actually getting along. They even sat together and cracked jokes, mostly at The Doctor's expense. Then Rose really surprised everyone when she invited Reinette to go to the salon with her.

As the two walked off, still laughing, the three men watched surprised. Jack was first to break the silence, "Well, this is a change of events. I can't say if it's a good thing or a bad thing though."

"It definitely can't be good," Mickey chimed in.

"Humph," The Doctor grunted. "Don't be so negative Mickey. Maybe Rose noticed that my feelings toward Reinette are no more than friendship."

"Well, I suppose we will find out tonight," Jack said. "Do you have a suit Mickey?"

"No," Mickey said while shaking his head. "I didn't know I needed one."

"Well, it's not a formal event but since the girls are dressing up, it wouldn't hurt if we dressed to impress as well. Let's head out to town." Jack signaled to the other two to follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was only one shop in town selling men's suits but the selection was impressive. The Doctor walked through the shop, eyeballing other suits and wondering if he should get something new. He decided against it and instead, bought a new tie.

As Mickey and Jack continued to browse, he decided to go outside and walk around. He only walked a short distance when he spotted the salon across the way from him. The large front windows allowed him to see inside. Right at the front he saw Reinette at a table having her nails painted and by the looks of it, she was enjoying herself as she spoke with the woman painting them. Then far in the back he spotted Rose, sitting in a salon chair. Her hair was wet, messy, and full of clips at all angles. On anyone else he would have found it silly, but not on Rose. He found it cute, adorable even, as he watched her getting pampered for the evening. An evening to be spent with Cauul and not him, the very thought made a knot in his stomach.

He pushed that thought aside for the moment as he enjoyed just watching her. As the stylist combed and curled her hair, Rose browsed through a magazine while pointing and various photos and laughing with the woman attending to her hair. He loved to see her smile. She burst into laughter at one particular part of the magazine and The Doctor couldn't help but chuckle to himself. After several moments of gazing at Rose her looked over and saw Reinette looking back at him. She had a gentle smile on her face as she watched him, she then looked back at Rose and back to him. Her smile grew slightly in understanding before she turned back to the woman doing her nails. With that, he headed back to the shop to find Jack and Mickey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was so busy during the day that evening came almost too quickly. Considering that The Doctor stayed in his pinstripe suit he was first to be waiting in the courtyard.

Unfortunately for The Doctor, Cauul was first to arrive. As he approached, The Doctor gave his fiercest "oncoming storm" look to let the boy know who he was dealing with. Cauul thought it was best to keep his distance and not make eye contact. Even though he appeared to be taller and more muscular than The Doctor, he still felt intimidated by him and he wasn't sure why.

The two stood silently until Rose emerged from her room. She was breathtaking, both men gasped at the sight of her. She wore a simple black dress that came to her knees, with two wide straps that sat just off her shoulders, it wasn't tight but it hugged her curves perfectly and revealed just a hint of cleavage. Her hair was down, curled and made her look more mature in the best way possible. Her makeup wasn't overly done but her eyes looked dark, mysterious and so gorgeous .

Rose kept her eyes on Cauul's as she approached, not even glancing at The Doctor even though she could feel his eyes on her and that made her chest tighten and her stomach flutter. She wasn't sure why she refused to look at him. She had mixed emotions of guilt, anger, confusion and sadness. Cauul gently took her hand as if she were made of porcelain and gave her knuckles a light kiss. "You are beautiful, Rose. Too beautiful, I don't want to share you."

"You clean up pretty good yourself," Rose told him while smoothing down the lapels of his black jacket. He wore a blue shirt that made his eyes brighter than ever before and he didn't wear a tie but rather left the top two buttons undone making him so much more handsome and relaxed. It wasn't long before Reinette arrived in a white gown, slightly longer than Rose's, with two thick straps on her shoulders and a black belt at her waist.

The Doctor glanced at her and gave her a half smile. He turned his attention back to Rose but she and Cauul were now oblivious to everyone else as the spoke quietly to each other, holding each other's hands between them and standing way too close.

Jack and Mickey came out too. Mickey had on black pants, a black shirt and a red tie, no jacket and Jack wore a dark grey suit with a red shirt that matched Mickey's tie, just enough to annoy him. With everyone ready, they headed out as a group and took a short walk to the pier.

Once they arrived they were escorted to a semi -private deck at the top. There was a dance floor surrounded by six large, round tables, enough to hold up eight people. There was a bar at the far end of the dance floor and the entire room was encased in glass, giving an unobstructed view of everything around them and above them. There were three separate exits that lead to the outside deck, lined with several leather chairs.

"I have to say, Cauul definitely has his connections," Mickey whispered to Jack.

They got to their table and as Cauul sat on Rose's right and The Doctor at her left. He didn't care if Cauul was there, he was determined to enjoy this evening despite him and try to reconnect with Rose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner went well . They had some familiar favorites such as salad, chicken and potatoes and there were other unknown foods like a purple soup that tasted somewhat like clam chowder. The Doctor was his old, chatty self as he told stories and cracked jokes. It wasn't long before Rose joined in on the storytelling and laughing along, sometimes a little too hard.

Eventually this conversation between friends became a conversation between just Rose and The Doctor. They were both turned sideways on their chairs , facing each other as they reminisced over past adventures, telling inside jokes and giggling. It suddenly got quiet as in a fit of giggles Rose placed her hand on his knee. They both fell silent, looking at her hand that she should have removed by now but she was frozen. She drew back slowly, cleared her throat and turned back to her dessert, a single scoop of vanilla ice cream, which had just been served. The Doctor, too, turned back into his seat feeling slightly disappointed.

Jack and Mickey watched the whole thing from across the table, completely astonished. Cauul also noticed and grew slightly frustrated as he scooted closer to Rose and put his arm across the back of her chair, possessively.

The awkward silence was quickly broken when the music volume increased and people made their way to the dance floor. Cauul was grateful for this and asked Rose to dance and she happily accepted. Reinette perked up as she watched, hoping to dance as well. She looked to The Doctor but his mind was obviously elsewhere as he watched the dancers. She gave a slight frown and sat back, disappointed. Jack noticed this and offered her his hand and led her out to the dance floor with him.

Mickey was left at the table with The Doctor who was still lost in thought. Mickey took Reinette's empty seat and tried to lighten the mood.

"So, dinner was good."

Silence

"I never had purple soup before."

Silence

"I'm growing a second head."

More silence.

Mickey gave up and decided to get up and scope the room, hoping to find himself a dance partner or at least someone who will talk back to him.

The first group of songs were of a fast tempo, and Reinette was unaccustomed to it so Rose and Jack taught her some new dance moves. She was a quick learner too, she was dancing like a pro in no time. Then the music slowed down as couples came together in an embrace. Cauul pulled Rose closer and put his hands on her hips. Rose blushed before wrapping her arms around his neck and swayed with him to the music.

If the sight alone didn't break The Doctor, the following song did. It wasn't a song from Earth but the words still mirrored his feelings and this moment. He watched Rose and her eyes found his as they stared at each other through the song. He wanted to be the one holding her, but she was with him. Rose turned away, she felt tears in her eyes at the sight of The Doctor and how he was looking at her and with the song, it was all too much.

Once she turned away The Doctor made his way outside. He needed some fresh air and time to gather his thoughts. Reinette watched him exit and excused herself from Jack to follow him.

"Its getting a bit stuffy in there, I thought I would join you if that is ok." Reinette said to The Doctor and she stood beside him. He was leaning on the railing, still looking in on the dance floor, while holding a glass of wine. He looked to Reinette and forced a smile, "Sure, that would be splendid." He said before taking a sip.

"I suppose you are taking me home tomorrow." She said. "Not that I'm complaining, I am happy to go home. You showed me so much but I can't help but feel that I've been a burden."

The Doctor looked at her, shocked. "What? How could you be a burden, I wanted you to come, I invited you."

Reinette smiled up at him, "Of course you did and I believed you wanted me to come along for more reasons than friendship. But each trip was more dangerous than the last and you seemed to enjoy it."

"Oh, they weren't all that bad." He grumbled out.

"Then tell me, Doctor, name one of those trips that you found pleasant?" Reinette asked.

The Doctor took another sip, looked up and thought about it. A smile grew on his face and he looked back at her, "Lagoria," He said proudly.

"Is that the one with the dragons?" she asked

The Doctor nodded happily.

Reinette continued, "and where Rose resembled their goddess of the moon?"

The Doctor giggled like a child, "Yeah, remember how they made her a crown with little moons then held a big celebration in her honor with food, gifts and music?"

"I wouldn't know, if you remember, they thought you brought me as a sacrifice to their dragon."

The Doctor thought back, "Oh yeah, but I saved you, obviously."

"After you told them that I was tough and chewy and if their dragon ate me I would make him sick." Reinette said back.

"Well, I had to think fast and that's the first thought I had." He told her.

"My point is, Rose is the one you want. I was hoping you would idolize me the way you do her." Reinette grew sadder.

"Idolize? That's a bit of an overstatement don't you think? " The Doctor said. "Of course you are wonderful too. You're Madam De Pompadour, the uncrowned queen of France, a legend."

"But not the woman you love. I know you admire me but I will never come close to what Rose has become to you."

"First Jack, then Mickey and now you..." The Doctor said annoyed. "You all act like I'm some love struck teenager, but I'm not."

Reinette turned his attention to her, "close your eyes."

The Doctor gave her a questioning look.

She gave him a reassuring look, "just, trust me."

He closed his eyes, curiously wondering why and she continued to speak. "Now, Without peeking, can you tell me what Rose is wearing right now?"

The Doctor smirked, "a black dress." He stood waiting, with his eyes still closed and Reinette's silence indicated that she wanted more detail than that. He continued, "It's short, not too short, well maybe a little too short. The straps wrap around her shoulders exposing her shoulders and neck." He let out a sigh, "There are little flower designs embroidered into the straps and even though she has some cleavage showing she is wearing a necklace to draw attention from it. The back of the dress has…"

Reinette cut him off there with a quiet hush, "don't open your eyes just yet. Doctor, can you tell me what I'm wearing right now?"

The Doctor grinned confidently. "A white dress…..a long white dress…..with sleeves…...and….a zipper?"

He opened his eyes to see Reinette smiling up at him with a bit of sorrow in her eyes.

"I suppose that's close," she told him taking a step back into full view.

At least he got the white part right, he thought to himself. He looked back out to Rose and he had every detail right. He looked back to Reinette and swallowed with a nervous look on his face.

"Its ok," Reinette told him while placing her hands on his cheeks. "You forget, I have a King back home who loves me. Rose has a Lord." She then leaned in and gave him a soft kiss.

He smiled down at Reinette. The kiss wasn't affectionate in the sense of love but rather friendship. She was letting him go, knowing his heart was claimed long before he ever met her.

She pulled back and he looked up still smiling knowing very well what he should do. He needs to tell Rose how he feels. Let her know that he is sorry and, if she'll have him, he will never let her go.

However, that thought came a moment too late as Rose was also making her way to him and she arrived just in time to see the kiss that looked a lot less innocent from her point of view. He got one glimpse of her before she turned around and made her way to the other end of the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose dodged through the crowd on the dancefloor, trying to disappear. She was frustrated, confused, and overall hurt. After his odd behavior the past couple of days, telling her he wanted her to himself the previous night and the way he was staring into her eyes as she danced, she felt things between them may not be severed. That was until she went to find him and found him kissing Reinette instead.

So what was he getting at, she wondered. She wasn't going to stand by while he did as he pleased with Reinette. She had been holding back with Cauul this whole time.

Cauul caught up with her, seeing that she was clearly upset. He led her outside, on the deck opposite from where she originally found Reinette and The Doctor. "Is everything alright, Rose?" Cauul asked looking worried.

"Yeah," Rose paused to wipe her eyes and take a breath. "It's just an emotional night, knowing that I'm going to be leaving tomorrow and all." It wasn't a complete lie, she was sad about leaving but she was putting those feelings aside until later.

"I see," Cauul led Rose to a set of chairs and sat her down and kneeled next to her. "You know, I'm trying not to think of that too much either. These last three days have been amazing and I don't want it to end. I know you said you travel with The Doctor but I want you to know you can stop and stay here, if you want. Actually, I would really like you to stay."

Rose stopped crying, now her mind was on a completely different situation. "What exactly are you saying?" she asked, making sure she heard him correctly.

Cauul stood back up and took a moment to ponder. "I'm saying that you don't have to leave. You can stay as long as you like and I will take care of you. Not that I have to, but I'm offering."

"Like, married?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, not like that. It's a bit early for marriage proposals but, I just don't want to let you go. I barely had a chance to get to know you and I'm not going to let you just walk out of my life without at least trying." Cauul knelt back down and kissed her hand then looked back into her eyes.

Rose was speechless. A moment ago she was trying to escape and now she is given the opportunity to do so. She just wasn't sure if her feelings for Cauul were genuine or if she just feels that way because she is heartbroken over The Doctor.

After what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence there was an announcement overhead saying that they are approaching the island and the lights will be dimmed momentarily. "Just think about it, take your time." Cauul told her before he took a seat next to her.

Meanwhile, The Doctor stood inside staring out at Rose and Cauul as they shared a private moment. He wanted to go out there but he didn't want to cause drama so he waited. Jack walk beside The Doctor, "what's going on Doc?"

The Doctor sighed, "Rose saw Reinette kissing me. NOT that kind of kiss before you say anything. It was just a friendly peck after she told me the same thing you lot have been telling me these past two days. I guess Rose was coming over to talk to me and she just saw the kiss and then she ran off before I could explain."

"Right back to Cauul," Jack added. "You know, I remember a time when you would scare any man away from Rose with a glare."

Everyone made their way outside, some sitting, some standing and waited quietly as soft music played in the background. Cauul leaned toward Rose, "give it a moment, it's still a bit early but they'll be here." There was still dim lighting on the ship so The Doctor inched closer and took a seat three down from Rose.

After nearly twenty minutes of waiting anxiously, an orange light flew across the sky, leaving an illuminescent streak that slowly faded. Then a green light followed, leaving a streak just as the first one. Next came a blue one from the opposite direction and a yellow one came from behind, above the crowd. It wasn't long before the lights were coming from all directions and in all different colors. They were fast too and without actually being able to see the birds, it seemed like a trick.

Cauul pointed to their right and when Rose looked over she saw a green and yellow helix in the distance. "When a pair is mated, they do a sort of dance in the sky, intertwining and leaving that form."

Rose saw another helix not far from the first one, with the colors purple and blue. "Are the colors specific to the sex of the bird?" Rose asked.

"No, but the powder that makes the colors light up like that have a pheromone to attract the mate."

It wasn't long before the sky was filled with colorful streaks and helixes. Everyone was speechless, it was a sight like no other and mixed with the music playing in the background, it was almost emotional. Rose stared up, grinning widely. Cauul enjoyed watching Rose react to the lights and caught a glimpse of The Doctor also watching her from a few feet away. Feeling possessive, Cauul put his arm around Rose and pulled her close beside him.

Maybe it was in the air, the feel of the moment or knowing that he had the girl. Whatever it was, Cauul pulled Rose as close to himself as possible. He took that moment to enjoy her, he smelled her hair and even took a risk of running his hand up and down her waist.

Rose wasn't sure how to react. She really liked Cauul, but she wasn't sure how far she should let this go. Could she put her feelings for The Doctor aside? There was also the fact that she was leaving…or maybe not. Was she really considering staying? Of course not, that would be insane, they just met. But, she did run off with The Doctor when she first met him and she knew him far less at the time than she does Cauul now. All these thoughts were racing through her head and it was getting harder to concentrate as she felt his hand on her waist, his chin on her shoulder and his other hand on grazing her cheek as he pulled her in for a kiss. Wait, was she kissing him? She should stop, she thought. However, how many times has The Doctor kissed Reinette? Why does that matter right now?

She finally broke herself away, catching her breath. "I'm sorry Rose, was that out of line?" Cauul looked at her nervously.

"No, no, it was nice. You just surprised me, that's all." Rose told him. She continued to hold his hand while he kept the other hand around her waist then gave The Doctor a smug look.

"I really don't like that guy." The Doctor whispered to Mickey and Jack who were seated in front of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually the lights in the sky began to fade and the ship began its return to the main land. Dance music resumed to play but it was kept slow to match the moment. Most of the people headed inside to dance, get a drink or just to mingle.

Jack decided it was time to interfere, just discreetly. He approached Rose and Cauul. "Wow, all the times that I've been here, I've never experienced that."

"There are lots of opportunities like this around here if you looked," Cauul told him.

Jack smiled, "I suppose so. Do you mind if I asked Rose to dance? It's been a while. Since she and I danced, that is."

Cauul nodded then Jack took Rose's hand and led her to the dancefloor. "So, what did you think of that light show? Or did you miss it when you and Cauul were kissing?"

Rose looked surprised, as if he walked in on a private moment. "The show was wonderful and he only kissed me for a brief moment. It's not like we snogged through the whole thing?"

"Well," Jack said as he gave Rose a slow twirl. "It may seem like a moment to you but it may have felt like an eternity to others. What's going on between you and Cauul anyway, are you sleeping with him?"

Rose pulled back, "No, we are not sleeping together," she said angrily. "But, he is trying to convince me to stay."

"You can't though." Jack said.

"Can't I?" Rose asked him. "He has been so good to me, he cares about me, and he shows it."

Jack shook his head, "What about The Doctor?"

"What about him? He has Reinette now." Rose said sadly.

"But, are you sure that's what The Doctor wants?" Jack questioned.

"I think so, considering I saw them kissing earlier tonight."

"Ok, that wasn't a real kiss," Jack told her. "I mean, it was a kiss but it was friendly, not romantic."

Rose didn't believe him, he could tell by the look on her face. "Why don't you talk to him about it instead of running away all the time. I know he's been trying to because I've been there with him as he watched you walk away with Cauul every time."

Rose peeked over Jack's shoulder toward The Doctor who was watching Rose with a sorrowful look. She quickly looked away and saw Cauul approaching.

"I think you've had her long enough Jack," he said playfully as he took Rose into his arms to dance.

Jack walked off the dance floor toward The Doctor and the two walked outside.

"Soooo," Jack began while putting a steady arm on his shoulder. "Don't jump into action just yet, but Cauul is trying to convince Rose to stay."

The Doctor swallowed in disbelief and looked inside at Rose nervously and saw her laughing and smiling away with Cauul as they danced.

"She hasn't given an answer but I think you should try and speak to her."

"Don't you think I've tried," The Doctor said frustrated.

"I know," Jack said apologetic, "but you may be running out of time."

The Doctor looked back inside and saw Rose pull away and headed to the lady's room. "Well, if I can't talk to her. I can certainly talk to him."

He walked away from Jack hearing him say "Doc, wait," but ignored him.

He stormed toward Cauul and got incredibly close to him. "You can't take her away from me."

"I don't think she is yours to claim, Doctor." Cauul answered bravely even though he was terrified.

"No, she isn't. That's my fault for keeping my feelings bottled up. I was hoping to tell her that before you came along and screwed it up. Rose and I share something that words cannot describe and we share a connection that the two of you will never experience. You may think you are charming special but believe me, in the end it will always be me and Rose." The Doctor was speaking through gritted teeth trying not to make a scene.

Cauul stepped closer, as if that were possible and looked down toward The Doctor fiercely. "You really think that, do you? So, if you two are so close why do you have Reinette with you everywhere you go? When I first saw Rose she was sad and alone. I didn't see you until much later and when I did you had Reinette all over you. Rose told me how she thought you two were close before Reinette came along and how you ignored her after she joined you. We both know how special Rose is but I'm the only one who has made her feel that way." Cauul was feeling much braver now and held his ground.

The Doctor breathed heavily and stared back at Cauul. "Just you wait, I know Rose and I know she will be leaving with me tomorrow and you won't be able to convince her otherwise."

"What's going on here?" Rose asked with disapproval in her voice.

"Nothing," Cauul said sounding suddenly cheerful. "Let's go get a drink." He led Rose away but turned to grin at The Doctor triumphantly.

The Doctor walked back by Mickey and Jack. "I really, really, don't like that guy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cauul spent the rest of the evening keeping Rose as far from The Doctor as possible while The Doctor spent the time waiting for a spare moment with Rose. Jack and Mickey took turns keeping Reinette company and succeeded in showing her a good time.

When the ship returned to shore and docked, Cauul was quick to escort Rose off and lead her away before anyone could stop them.

"What now?" Jack asked The Doctor.

The Doctor saw Rose and Cauul walking hand in hand far out in the distance. He almost looked defeated watching her, unsure of what to do. He cleared his throat and swallowed. Acting bravely, he said, "I guess I will wait to talk to her when she comes back."

They began to walk back to their hotel but The Doctor continued looking back to Rose as if it was the last time he would ever see her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N, Please read: This chapter just came to me. I was about to end it but "plot twist." It's very angsty so if you have a problem with angst you may not want to continue but I could give an alternate ending to those who do not like angst. Just let me know. I don't want to upset anyone. Also, thank you everyone for following/favorite and reviewing. I was excited when I had two followers so now I'm just blown away. You all are awesome.**_

Cauul walked hand in hand with Rose along the shore line. "Have you thought about what I asked?"

"I did." Rose paused knowing her answer wouldn't be easy. "This place is amazing and you are amazing. You have shown me so much in such a short amount of time and have treated me so well. But, I can't stay."

Cauul breathed deeply, obviously hurt. "So, you are choosing The Doctor."

Rose stood in front of him and took his other hands in hers, "I'm choosing to live the life that I've been living and have grown to love. The Doctor and I, we don't just travel, we help people. I'm not ready to give that up, I don't know if I ever will be."

"So, you are going to continue living a life where you follow him around as he picks up girl after girl, leaving you alone in the background."

Cauul's words stung but Rose kept her voice calm. "It's not like that, you obviously don't understand and I don't expect you to either."

"No, I don't understand. When you first got here, you were so sad, because of him, and I don't see how you could want to continue living like that."

"I was sad at that moment, yeah, but I can't let one moment of sadness make me run away to an entirely different planet. I still have my Mum and my friends back home, I have to think of them too. Leaving would just be selfish." Rose started to fan herself, "it's really warm tonight isn't it."

"I suppose it's a bit warm, I hadn't noticed." He shrugged.

Rose grabbed Cauul's arm for support, "I'm not feeling so good, can we sit?"

Cauul led rose to a nearby bench and helped her to sit. "Is that better?"

"Yeah, a little." Rose continued to fan herself before she felt her eyes get heavy and everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor waited around all night. He sat in his room watching out the window or he would walk around outside. He knew Rose would be back but why is it taking so long? He stepped out to the boardwalk to look around and he didn't see her there then he went back and knocked on her door, just in case she came back and he missed it.

Sunrise came and still no Rose and The Doctor was becoming anxious. He knocked on her door one more time before using his sonic to let himself in. Her bed was still made, she obviously hadn't been there. He walked over to Mickey's room and knocked on the door. Mickey opened the door still half asleep and Jack was on the floor in a sleeping bag holding a pillow over his head to keep out the sunlight.

"Rose didn't come back." The Doctor said hurriedly. "I was waiting for her to come back so we could talk but she never did."

Mickey suddenly woke up as his eyes grew wide. "You don't think she.."

"slept somewhere else." Jack finished his sentence and an entirely different thought entered The Doctor's mind.

He shook his head dismissing the thought, "No." He paced around outside the door unable to keep still. "I told you I didn't like that guy. Something's up, I just know it."

Jack groaned still laying on the floor. "Is it or are you just in denial that Rose maybe had a little fun last night?"

"I need to find her, if you want to help then get dressed but be quick." The Doctor walked across the courtyard to Reinette's room and knocked on her door. When she answered she was already awake and dressed. "Can you do something for me? I need you to wait here and keep an eye out for Rose, she never came back last night. If she comes back tell her that we are out but I need to talk to her when we get back, don't let her leave."

Reinette saw the look in his eyes and didn't question it, she just nodded and he quickly walked back to Mickey's room.

Jack and Mickey were dressed in a matter of moments and they followed The Doctor out to the boardwalk. They decided to split up since they had no idea where they went, where Cauul lived or how to reach her since her phone was off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose gently woke up in a large, comfortable bed in a room she had never seen before. There were no windows so she wasn't sure what time of the day it even was or how she got there. There was a door so she got up and exited the room. It seemed to be a normal flat, there was a second bedroom and a bathroom. Further down the hallway she entered a sitting room and next to it was a kitchen, where she spotted Cauul cooking.

"Good morning," he said brightly. "I figured you would be up soon so I cooked some breakfast." He was stirring eggs in a pan and had two plates on the counter next to him with toast and ham.

Rose rubbed her aching head and was obviously confused and nervous. "What happened? How did I get here?"

Cauul scooped the eggs onto the plates and carried them to the table motioning for Rose to sit. "You passed out so I carried you here, let you sleep it off."

Rose stood motionless, "Passed out how? What time is it?" She glanced around and still didn't see any windows letting her know if it was night or day.

"It's after ten in the morning. You've been out for nearly eleven hours. Have a seat, I'm sure you are hungry." He once again motioned to the seat across from him.

Rose felt her heart begin to race, this was wrong. "Ten! I'm supposed to leave today! My friends, The Doctor, they are probably out there looking for me, worried!"

Cauul stood up from his seat and walked over to Rose. She began to back up, not trusting him anymore. He saw her fear and stopped, trying to reassure her. "I'm sorry Rose, I went by the hotel this morning and they were already gone."

"What!" Rose screamed, tears filling her eyes.

Cauul took her hand and she flinched but he kept a grip on her. "Rose, please." He looked nervous. "I guess when you didn't come back they figured you chose to stay, so they left."

"No," Rose nearly laughed out of frustration, "That's not possible, they wouldn't leave me! HE wouldn't leave me!"

"Shhh," Cauul was trying to calm Rose down, she was becoming frantic. "I know it's hard to believe but it's true. Why don't you eat and then we can go back to the hotel and you can see for yourself."

Rose pulled free of his grip, "No, I don't want to eat, I just want to leave!"

Cauul was getting upset, this was not how he planned it in his head. "No, you can't leave! Not yet, so why don't you just sit and eat!"

"Oh my god!" Rose pulled her hands to her mouth in shock. "You drugged me and kidnapped me!"

"No, I didn't drug you. I told you, you passed out." He stepped toward Rose but she quickly backed up. He looked disappointed and took a step back himself.

Rose's anger made her brave and she stepped back toward him. "No, you did something! Do you think I'm stupid? I know my friend's aren't gone and if you know The Doctor like I do, he won't leave until he finds me and believe me, you don't want to be there when he does."

"Stop it!" Cauul screamed. "You're not supposed to be like this! We were happy and you will be happy again!" He rubbed his hand through his hair in guilt for raising his voice. "We just need more time."

Rose was shocked, she didn't know if she should be scared or angry. He was obviously crazy but didn't seem violent. "So it's true. Why? How?"

Cauul walked across the room and sat on a chair in the sitting room. "You didn't seem too positive when I first asked you to stay here with me so when we went to get a drink I ordered you a glass of wine that was made with Lulivian berries. For my people it's a flavorful, sweet wine but to humans it's a slow working but powerful sedative. That's why I hurried you off the ship and away from your friends before it kicked in." His leg was tapping nervously and he couldn't bear to look at Rose because he knew she looked horrified and disgusted at him. "Just give it time, you will see that staying here with me is the right thing to do. I can't let you leave me."

Rose sat on a chair near his and tried to reason with him calmly. "I'm sorry you feel this way, but I told you I can't stay. They are going to find me and it would be easier on all of us if you just take me back to the hotel now before it gets any worse."

"No." His voice was stern but he continued to look down.

"Do you think they won't think to come here to find me? You really didn't think this through." Rose stood back up feeling her anger growing again.

"I did think this through." He stood up but lacked the bravery Rose was showing. "I was worried you wouldn't want to stay so I rented this place. It's only temporary until I know you won't try to leave, then we can move back to my place. It's nicer than this. Nobody knows about this flat, only me. They won't find you." He glanced around the room, "You may have noticed there are no windows so you can't run off and I put extra locks on the doors."

Rose looked around trying to figure out an escape plan. She was speechless out of fear.

"I also took extra measures to ensure that your friend's don't come looking for you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After several hours of searching the area and questioning people The Doctor, Mickey and Jack met back at the hotel.

Upon entering the courtyard, The Doctor ran up to Reinette. "Did Rose come back?"

Reinette looked at The Doctor sadly, "No, she didn't." She paused not wanting to continue, "I went to the desk and asked if they heard from her, they gave me this." She handed him a note.

The Doctor took the paper from her hand and stepped away to read it:

 _Doctor,_

 _I am going to stay here with Cauul. We are happy together and I don't want to leave him. Sorry for not telling you in person, but I didn't want you to try and talk me out of it. Let's not make this harder than it needs to be. Go on and live a wonderful life with Reinette._

 _-Rose_

The Doctor folded the note back up and stormed back to Reinette. "Who gave you this?"

"I told you, the lady at the desk." She replied.

The Doctor handed the note to Jack and Mickey. "Something's not right."

"How do you know," Reinette asked.

"Because she wouldn't leave like that. Not Rose." The Doctor was trying to hold back his anger.

"He's right," Mickey chimed in. "This isn't her handwriting. She also wouldn't abandon Jackie or leave without at least saying goodbye. None of this is right."

The Doctor paced around and grabbed at his hair in anger. "Where would he take her? Where could we find him?"

"There's another match tomorrow, we should be able to find him there. Maybe even Rose, but not likely." Mickey said to The Doctor.

"Maybe," The Doctor was unable to stay still. "But I can't just wait here until tomorrow, I'm going to keep looking for her. I will walk all over this planet if I have to." He quickly started walking away.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Reinette called out.

"No, you'll just slow me down." The Doctor practically yelled.

"Ouch," Jack whispered under his breath.

The Doctor took a breath and walked back to Reinette, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out that way. Please just wait here and look out for her, for me"

Reinette nodded, not at all upset with his outburst.

The Doctor turned back and walked off, quickly. Jack looked back to Mickey and they made a quiet agreement as Jack took off to join The Doctor.

"You're not going?" Reinette asked Mickey.

Mickey shook his head. "I'll look around here and keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Plus, I'm not going to leave you here alone all night, just in case." He wasn't happy about the arrangement. "Who am I kidding, I can't just sit here. I'll be back." He then ran off to do his own search.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I had bronchitis and slept a lot. I'm better now, and am already working on the next chapter. Once again, thanks everyone for reviewing and following!**

Jack and The Doctor left the resort and went to the area where the natives lived. They decided to start knocking on doors, doubting Cauul would actually answer his door if he lived there but, maybe someone knew where he lived. Despite the friendliness of the locals when at the resort, they seemed very unwelcoming to strangers on the outside. Since Cauul is a well-known athlete and grew up locally, everyone knew who he was but nobody would give any information to The Doctor and Jack. Even The Doctor's psychic paper was ineffective. Many doors got slammed in their face and word quickly spread, after that nobody answered their doors. It wasn't long before security came looking for the two and they had to retreat.

After returning to the hotel that night, they saw Mickey.

"Did you find anything?" Mickey asked.

Jack spoke, "No, everyone seems very discreet when it comes to their own people."

"Tell me about it." Mickey replied, "I went by the stadium and nobody would tell me anything except common sports knowledge. I told them I was trying to find a friend who could be with him and they refuse to believe anything could be suspicious. He's like a God here."

"What time is that match tomorrow?" The Doctor asked.

"Around noon," Mickey told him.

"Let's hope he shows up." The Doctor said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose locked herself in the bedroom that she woke up in earlier that day. She figured he could hold her prisoner but he couldn't force her to be with him. She moved every piece of furniture in that room, hoping to find some means of escape but found nothing. She checked the closet as well but only found some clothes, similar to her own. Examining the clothes, it began to bother her, wondering long he had planned this considering she had only known him three days.

Still finding nothing, she laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling as she tried to figure out a plan. Her thoughts quickly wandered to The Doctor and she nearly wanted to hold him responsible for her being in this situation. He was the one to invite Reinette along, causing this uncomfortable tension between them. He is also the one who brought them to this planet, after all.

The anger built up inside of her until she began to cry, and she started to see the error in her own ways. She was just as much to blame for this situation, if not more. He was trying to spend time with her, he even said so, but she ignored him. She even saw the hurt in his eyes and somehow felt he deserved it. Why did she have to be so childish she asked herself. Now she missed him and started crying harder. Soon she was back asleep.

Rose slept deeply because the sedative effect hadn't quite worn off. She dreamt she was back in the TARDIS with The Doctor. He was smiling at her from the console. "Where to now, Rose Tyler?" her name rolling off his tongue, almost poetic.

She walked up to him and smiled back, "anywhere as long as it's with you."

The Doctor took a step closer and pulled her against him. He cupped her cheek before leaning down and kissing her. Rose wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss. Soon he had her pressed up against the console and she ran her hands up his back and into his hair. It felt wrong, not the kiss, but the hair. She pulled back and was suddenly looking at Cauul, not the Doctor. She immediately pulled away.

The TARDIS was gone and she was in a dark room, chained to a chair. Cauul stood over her, grinning sinisterly, "I will never let you go. You will be mine forever."

"No!" Rose screamed as she woke herself up with her own yell. She was back in the bedroom and realized the nightmare wasn't really over. Her heart was racing, she was sweating, and she wished that this was still part of the dream and she would soon wake up in the TARDIS

Cauul knocked on the door. "Rose, is everything ok? I heard you scream." The reality of her situation began to set in.

"Just leave me alone," Rose yelled back.

It was silent for a moment before he spoke. "Um, ok, I'll just make some breakfast."

"Was it morning already?" Rose asked herself. She continued to lay in bed wanting nothing to do with him but her stomach was rumbling from hunger and her mouth was dry. She forced herself up and dared to face Cauul, just to get some food and something to drink.

She walked into the kitchen to find Cauul once again making the same breakfast as the day before. "I hope you are going to eat this time," he said as he handed her a plate.

Rose didn't answer and refused to sit with him so she took her plate and sat in the sitting room. She ate quickly and either he was a fantastic cook or she was just really that hungry. She even went back for more eggs and toast with jam and had a second glass of juice.

After she ate Cauul took her plate and began to clean up. She watched him, wondering what his plans were since he said his original ones weren't going as he had hoped. He walked back into the sitting room and sat across from her looking guilty. "I- I have a match today," he stuttered out.

"Oh really," Rose said with attitude. "So what do you plan for me to do. Are you just going to tie me up? Maybe lock me in the bedroom? You know I won't just sit here, waiting for you to come back."

Cauul sighed, "I know and I also know I can't bring you with me."

"So, what then?" Rose questioned.

"I made plans." Cauul said as he stood up and quickly walked back to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

"What!?" Rose yelled and stormed after him. "What do you mean you made plans?"

"Rose.." Cauul looked at her apologetically, "I'm sorry, I just need to make sure you don't try anything. I had to make a drastic decision."

"What the hell are you saying!?" She screamed at him, "What are you going to do!?" She stepped back and sat down with a look of horror on her face. "Oh, no. How did you?"

Cauul ran over and grabbed her, "I put some berries in the jam this time." Before she could say anything else, she once again fell unconscious. The last thing she heard him say was, "I'm sorry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost noon, Jack and The Doctor headed to the stadium to look for Cauul and hopefully Rose. Once inside, they sat up top waiting for the match to start. They scanned the crowd looking for any sign of Rose but didn't see her. Soon the players came out and Cauul was among them.

"There you are…" The Doctor muttered under his breath.

The match started and Cauul's mind was definitely not on the game. He was jumpy, distracted and was constantly looking over his shoulder as if he was about to be attacked. Whatever he was looking out for, it was definitely not related to the game because he got hit, hard, and crashed into the water.

Once he came back up and returned to the game he made the mistake of letting the other team right by him, putting his own team behind on the board. He was quickly pulled out of the game after that and he sat down below with the rest of the players who weren't currently in the game.

The Doctor got up from his seat and left, with Jack close behind him. The walked down the stands, closer to where the team sat and found two empty seats right on the edge, within Cauul's field of vision and it only took a moment for him to spot them staring at him.

The first half of the game was over and the players made their way inside, Cauul came up toward The Doctor and Jack but stayed out of reach. He put on a brave face, trying to hide the real fear within him as he spoke. "I know you came looking for Rose, she isn't here. I figured you would come and try to change her mind so I convinced her to go out with some of my other teammate's girlfriends to shop."

"You're lying," The Doctor said intensely, "I can see the fear in your eyes. You're hiding her somewhere and I will find her."

Cauul gulped but tried to continue acting brave, "You really think so."

"Oh yes," The Doctor said confidently. His look turned fierce and his voice deepened, "I will find her and I will make you regret the day you ever talked to her."

Cauul backed away and disappeared without saying a word.

"You know, Doctor." Jack said. "I bet you there is some kind of office here that would have a file on him. Maybe that will tell us where he lives."

The Doctor looked at Jack and smiled. They both retreated quickly and searched the stadium for such an office. With the help of the psychic paper, they had no problems finding it. They got his address and quickly left before the second half began.

They found his house relatively close by, just along the water's edge. It wasn't a huge house, just enough for a single guy like himself. They walked up to the front and knocked to see if anyone was in the house. There was no answer so they walked around and peeked in the windows, still seeing nobody.

The Doctor used his sonic on the back door and they walked in cautiously. They decided to split up and went in opposite directions to check each room. They didn't find Rose or any sign that she had been there. What The Doctor did find, however, was another address scribbled on a scrap piece of paper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the game Cauul came back to the flat and immediately went to check on Rose who was still sound asleep. He sat on the bed next to her and rubbed his hand through her hair. Rose let out a soft moan and opened her eyes. Upon seeing Cauul she panicked, springing off the bed and in to the corner of the room. "Get away from me!" she yelled.

"Rose, calm down. It's only me." Cauul said gently. He stood up and walked toward her.

"I know it's you, that's why I want you to stay away." Rose yelled trying to get away from him.

Cauul grew frustrated. "Rose, you need to calm down! You can't keep acting like this!" His voice was rising and he was losing control of his emotions. He grabbed Rose's shoulders and tried to hold her in place against the wall.

"Let me go!" Rose screamed and she struggled to free herself from his grip.

"Not until you calm down!" Cauul yelled back.

Rose kicked her knee up and got him right in his manhood, bringing him to his knees. She pulled away from him and began to run off, hoping the door may still be unlocked. Before she could manage to take two steps, Cauul grabbed her ankle, hoping to stop her. It definitely stopped her, because she came tumbling forward, losing her balance. She screamed and before she could stop herself, her head hit the corner of the bedpost before she hit the ground.

She was in pain, she reached for her head and found herself bleeding. She looked back at Cauul who looked terrified as he scrambled toward her saying "sorry" over and over. She felt herself getting dizzy and she wasn't sure if the force from the fall was going to knock her out or if the sedative was still in her system, maybe both. Whichever one it was, the room was going black and she felt herself falling out of consciousness but not before she heard a loud bang coming from down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack and The Doctor managed to find the flat that matched the address on the paper. Judging by the number of locks on the door, The Doctor knew this must be where Rose was. He used his sonic to open every lock, growing more and more impatient with each one. By the time he got to the final lock he heard a scream come from inside. He quickly undid the lock then he kicked the door open with such force, it came off its hinge. He gazed around the room then hurried down the hall and the first thing he saw was Rose bloody, on the floor, and unconscious with Cauul hovering over her.

The Doctor dove at Cauul and he tumbled backward. Cauul's back hit the ground with a hard thud. The Doctor grabbed his shirt and yanked him up toward him. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" He screamed, his face only inches from Cauul's.

"I…I didn't…it was an accident," Cauul was terrified.

Jack knelt down by Rose and felt her pulse. "She's breathing and her heart rate seems fine, she's just knocked out."

"What happened? What did you do!?" The Doctor was furious and his grip tightened around Cauul's shirt.

"Nothing, she fell and hit her head on the bedpost." Cauul pointed at the post that Rose hit her head on.

The Doctor stared at him intensely for a moment, not believing one word he said but wanted to check Rose for himself. He let go of Cauul's shirt, dropping him to the ground without warning. The anger in his eyes told Cauul he wasn't done with him yet.

He turned around to Rose to check her head. Despite the bleeding, the cut didn't seem too bad. She still wasn't waking up, even when The Doctor said her name, giving her a gentle shake. The Doctor watched over her for a moment. He picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles then held her hand against his cheek. He whispered to her, "I'm here Rose, you're safe." He waited a moment, hoping her eyes would open but they didn't, she was out cold.

His fury was rising as he stood back up and faced Cauul. Just his stare alone had Cauul scrambling backward until he ran into the wall. The Doctor stormed back over to him and lifted him up to his feet as if he weighed only a few ounces. "Tell me again, what happened? How did she fall and why isn't she waking up? Don't tell me again that it was an accident!"

Cauul looked down at The Doctor, he still wasn't sure why he was so scared of someone of his size. He just knew that he should be. "I was trying to calm her down and she started to run. When I tried to stop her she fell and that is when she hit the bedpost."

"Did she hit it that hard? Hard enough to knock her unconscious?" The Doctor questioned.

"Yes, but….," Cauul answered, not wanting to continue but still did, "I gave her Lulivian berries, it's a sedative."

The Doctor's breathing intensified as he struggled to keep control of himself. "How much did you give her?"

Cauul swallowed, "I-I'm not sure. I don't know how much she ate."

"I'm taking her," The Doctor growled, "you better pray she wakes up or I'll be back for you and I won't be so nice."

The Doctor started to loosen his grip but Cauul squeaked out, "No, I…"

Cauul's heart was racing, "I just want her to be happy."

"By kidnapping her!" The Doctor snapped. "If you want her happy you let her make her own decisions. If she wants to leave, let her go."

"Would you, Doctor?" Cauul interjected. "If she chose to stay would you let her go so easy."

"No, it wouldn't be easy. But there will be a day that I will lose her, it could be tomorrow or it could be a hundred years from now. I won't make the choice for her. That's how you make her happy!" The Doctor let him go with a look of warning. He turned to Jack who already had Rose in his arms, ready to leave. They walked out of the flat and Cauul didn't dare follow.

Once outside, Jack and The Doctor headed back to the hotel. "I'm surprised you didn't tear him apart." Jack said.

"It took every ounce of strength in me not to," The Doctor said. "Something tells me that taking Rose away is the biggest punishment I could give him."

"Should we take her to a hospital?" Jack asked.

The Doctor shook his head, "I don't think I trust anyone around here anymore. You take her back to the hotel, I'm going to get the TARDIS and bring it there. I could care less about their laws right now. Tell everyone to pack and be ready to go in half an hour."

"No problem," Jack told him before they went off in opposite directions.


	9. Chapter 9

It was almost dark when Jack entered the hotel courtyard carrying Rose. Mickey and Reinette saw them coming and rushed over to them. "What happened?" Mickey yelled in a panicked voice.

"She was unconscious when we got there but she seems to be ok otherwise, we aren't completely sure what happened. Right now, just hurry and pack what you need, The Doctor will be here with the TARDIS any minute." Jack carried Rose over to her bed in her room and grabbed her bag, shoving all her belongings inside. He propped her door open and carried her bags outside, ready for a quick exit when The Doctor arrives.

Mickey carried his bags out as well and set them down by Rose's. "I'll see if Reinette needs help," he told Jack as he bolted to her door.

The TARDIS materialized just a few feet from where Jack stood and The Doctor ran out. "Where's Rose?" he asked Jack, seeing she wasn't with him.

"I laid her on her bed until you got here." Jack pointed toward her room.

Mickey and Reinette came out of her room, carrying her things and The Doctor addressed them all, "get everything on the TARDIS, I'll get Rose." He ran to her door just in time to see it slam shut. He turned the knob and found it to be locked. He began knocking and called her name but heard nothing from inside. Hoping it was just the wind that blew the door shut, he pulled out his sonic and unlocked her door. He opened it slowly and saw Rose, still unconscious on her bed. He started to step into the dark room and looked toward the window at the opposite side of the room, seeing his own reflection looking back at him. He also saw Cauul's reflection as he was hiding behind the door, holding a club in his hand, ready to hit The Doctor over the head.

The Doctor was quick, however, and he grabbed Cauul's wrist as it came down toward him. He used Cauul's weight against him and he wrestled him to the ground. "I warned you," The Doctor growled.

"I don't care," Cauul told him, not letting himself feel frightened anymore. "I'm not letting her go." Using all his strength he flipped The Doctor over onto his back, kicking the door shut in the process. "I don't know why I let you intimidate me. You're small and I've taken on men twice my size."

There was knocking at the door, "Doctor? Is everything ok?" Jack yelled. He didn't hear an answer and found the door to be locked. He knocked again, "Doctor?" He still didn't hear anything. Knowing something was wrong, he ran off to get a key.

Inside the room Cauul held The Doctor down, left hand on his left shoulder and the right hand, holding the club, on his right wrist. He expected to see fear in The Doctor's eyes but instead saw rage that was ever growing. "You didn't call for help?" He asked.

"I don't need to," The Doctor said confidently.

"Well, you're wrong." Cauul raised his clubbed hand ready to strike.

The Doctor used his now free hand and punched across his body toward Cauul's hand that was holding him down. The force of the punch freed him of his grip and Cauul lost his balance. The Doctor kicked up his knee and elbow and rolled Cauul back over, putting himself back in control.

"No, you're wrong for thinking you can take her!" The Doctor yelled back. Before he realized what he was doing, his fist came down on Cauul's jaw, punching him with all the fury he had been holding in these last few days. Cauul raised his clubbed hand a third time, trying to strike The Doctor in self-defense. The Doctor stopped his hand, yet again, grabbed the club and threw it across the room. "I didn't think a big guy like you needed weapons," he grunted out before his fist came down on his nose this time. The crunching sound as well as the spurting blood let him know, instantly, that it was broken.

Still, Cauul didn't give up, he reached for The Doctor's arm, trying to wrestle him back to the ground but was unsuccessful. He then tried to punch but The Doctor blocked him easily. The Doctor's anger was beyond his control and he punched Cauul again and his eye immediately began to swell. The Doctor's left hand came down this time, making contact with the opposite side of his jaw. He brought his fist up again but he was stopped before he could deliver another blow. He looked at the hand grabbing his and found it to be Jack's.

"I think he's had enough," Jack told him, looking concerned.

The Doctor came to his senses and looked back at a very battered Cauul, lying unconscious on the floor. With blood still on his hands and suit, The Doctor stood up and walked over to Rose. Without saying a word, he picked her up and exited her room, stepping over Cauul in the process.

Jack dragged Cauul to the doorway, to be found by someone later. He then followed The Doctor onto the TARDIS and offered to take Rose to the infirmary while he got them off that planet. "You're coming with us then?" The Doctor asked him. "Well, I can't just leave you now, can I?" Jack told him.

The Doctor handed Rose over and Jack carried her out of the room, to the infirmary. The Doctor set the TARDIS into the vortex at the moment, so he could tend to Rose immediately. When he entered the room, he saw Jack, Mickey and Reinette already doing whatever they could for her until he arrived. They stepped aside for The Doctor and he got right to work. He cleaned the would on her head and luckily it didn't need stitches. He then gave her a full examination, checking pulse, blood pressure, temperature, he even took a blood sample. He shined a light in her ears, her eyes and her throat. He still found nothing and she still wasn't waking. He then ran a scan on her head. He checked the results of the scan and looked at the others, concerned.

"What is it?" Mickey asked nervously.

The Doctor rubbed his hand over his face, feeling defeated. "The force of the blow to her head caused some damage to her brain. She's in a coma."

"What?" Mickey asked, "for how long?"

The Doctor walked to Rose's bedside and held her hand. "I don't know, it could be a few hours, a few weeks…" He trailed off and just stared at Rose.

"What about the sedative?" Jack asked.

"It's not in her system anymore, I checked." He answered, keeping his eyes on Rose.

"You're supposed to take care of her!" Mickey screamed at him. "You promised me and Jackie that you would always be there for her! But you weren't, instead you had to…" He looked at Reinette like she was the enemy and she turned away feeling hurt.

Jack ran over to Mickey and pulled him out of the room. "You better call Jackie and tell her what you did!" Mickey yelled out before Jack could get him out of the room.

The Doctor did not move from Rose's side the entire time, he still had her hand in his and he just watched over her silently. Reinette walked to the opposite side of Rose and brushed her hair back. "You didn't do this, you know that." She told him.

The Doctor glanced up at her with a look of disgust. Not at her but at himself, he did feel responsible for this and felt he deserved whatever happened to him next. "I should have found her sooner."

"You tried," Reinette reassured him, "You never stopped until you did."

"No," The Doctor said, frustrated with himself, "I could have done more. I could have stopped her from leaving with him, or going on that cruise with him in the first place." He let go of her hand and his voice was raising with anger at himself. He paced around the room in a rant, "What I should have done is stopped her from ever talking to him, or maybe not have taken her to that ridiculous planet in the first place."

"You didn't know." Reinette told him, calmly.

"No, I didn't know. Maybe if I paid more attention to her, kept her by my side like always. Maybe if I never…!" He pointed accusingly at Reinette who had tears in her eyes, finding herself the center of the blame for the second time.

"I'm sorry Reinette." The Doctor said softly. "I'm just…"

"It's ok," Reinette croaked out. "Just don't blame yourself."

"Are you ready for me to take you home?" He asked her.

"Not really," Reinette said, shaking her head. "I want to see if Rose wakes up."

"I don't know how long it will be," The Doctor told her. He walked back to Rose, taking her hand in his once again, "I can't keep you here too long.

"I know," Reinette adjusted Rose's pillow, "I would just feel better if I knew she was ok before leaving."

"Ok," he told her.

"I'll leave you alone with her, I'll tell the others to do the same." Reinette took his free hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze then exited the room. Before shutting the door, she glanced back at him as he leaned down and kissed Rose on her forehead and he started talking to her in such a low tone that she couldn't hear. She said a small prayer to herself that Rose would wake up soon for everyone's sake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Rose still didn't wake. Everyone sat around the infirmary hoping she would wake up any minute. They decided to tell stories, hoping she could hear them and it would help her in some way. After a few hours Mickey pulled The Doctor aside. "Are you going to let Jackie see her?"

The Doctor looked at him nervously, "yes, I was just hoping to have her awake first."

"You said it yourself, it could be weeks. It's not fair to Jackie to leave her out of this." Mickey told him.

"I suppose you're right." The Doctor sighed. He didn't want to admit that Jackie that made him a little nervous.

"What about Reinette?" Mickey asked, "Are you taking her home?"

The Doctor shook his head, "She wants to stay until Rose wakes up."

Mickey gave him a disapproving look but said nothing about it.

"Just keep an eye on her, let me know if anything changes." The Doctor patted him on the back and left the infirmary so he could pilot the TARDIS to Powell Estates.

Mickey let Jack and Reinette know where The Doctor was stopping. When they felt the TARDIS settle Jack looked at Mickey, "are you going to get Jackie?"

Mickey shook his head, "she usually hears the TARDIS and comes running out." They sat silently and after a short while they heard a loud smack and The Doctor yelling "Ow." "She's here," Mickey said.

Jackie entered the room, frantic. "Rose," she gasped and ran toward her daughter. "Sweetie, it's me," she placed a hand on her cheek and looked her over. "When will she wake up?" she asked.

The Doctor shrugged, "hopefully soon. The sooner the better actually."

"Shouldn't we get her to a hospital?" She asked.

"She's better off here, trust me." The Doctor told her.

Jackie believed him but wouldn't admit that at the moment. She just sat next to Rose, and watched over her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days had passed and Rose still hadn't woken up. By this time everyone took turns watching over Rose but it was mostly The Doctor and Jackie who stayed in the room with her at almost all times. The Doctor continued to take her vitals, got some nutrients in her, and talked with her nearly nonstop as if she were awake.

By this time, they had told Jackie the whole story of what had happened, but left out all the gritty details about Reinette for her own well-being. She could hear about that later, when Reinette was gone. Jack told her all about Cauul and how The Doctor did everything he could to rescue her. Jackie laid off The Doctor a little after that but still felt he should have been there to stop him sooner.

It was lunch so Mickey and Jack left to prepare some food for everyone. The Doctor did his afternoon vitals on Rose with the help of Reinette and Jackie continued to sit at her bedside. She told Reinette about how The Doctor could do all of these things, like saving the world, but can't get Rose to visit her dear Mum more often.

The Doctor sighed and tried to ignore Jackie's banter as he put on his stethoscope and listened to Rose's heart. Rose twitched at the cold metal on her bare skin and groaned. The Doctor jumped back in surprise and looked at Jackie who was just as shocked.

"Rose," Jackie said gently and took her hand, massaging it. "Rose, can you hear me?"

Rose groaned again and she slowly opened her eyes but the light was too bright for her. The Doctor ran to dim the lights and hurried back. He looked at Rose anxiously but kept quiet, as not to startle her. Rose adjusted her eyes to the dim light and put her hand on her head which she said still hurt. She looked around the room then back to Jackie, "am I in the hospital?"

Jackie looked at The Doctor, worried and he nodded nervously. "Well, yes, sweetie. You hit your head and you've been in a coma for three days."

Rose's breath hitched and the machines nearby alerted them that her heart rate picked up. "A coma, how did I…what happened?"

Before Jackie could speak The Doctor cut in, "what's the last thing you remember, Rose?"

Rose looked up at The Doctor and she seemed unaffected by his presence. "I remember being at home," she looked back at Jackie, "then I went to Henrik's. Did something happen at work?" She asked Jackie.

Jackie had a tear running down her cheek, "No, Rose-"

"You hit your head on a bedpost." The Doctor cut in, giving Jackie a look telling her to just go with it. "I'll get you something for your head so it doesn't hurt so much." He walked across the room to a cabinet full of medicine and searched for something to help her with the pain.

Reinette walked over near Rose and began straightening her bedsheets and cleaning up around her. Rose watched her and figured she must be a nurse, although she was dressed very casually. She continued talking to both her and Jackie, "I had the strangest dreams, though." She laughed in thought, "All of the shop dummies came to life and I was rescued by a man who traveled in a blue box. He said he was an alien and he wanted me to come with him to travel through time and space."

The room fell silent and The Doctor stepped back over to her. "What is the last thing you remember from that dream?"

Rose thought back for a moment and giggled at the thought, "I remember Charles Dickens."


	10. Chapter 10

"Charles Dickens?" Jackie blurted out.

"Yeah, silly, right?" Rose laughed.

Jackie looked up at The Doctor who was in shock. "Doctor?" she asked nervously.

Before he could say anything Jack and Mickey walked back in carrying sandwiches, bananas, and sodas. "Who's hungry?" Jack called out as he walked in. He saw Rose sitting up, awake. "Look who's awake." He commented excitedly.

Rose glanced at Jack as if he were a stranger. She leaned over to Jackie and whispered, "Is it just me, or is every person working in this hospital gorgeous?" Jackie wanted to laugh but the situation was upsetting to her.

Mickey was also happy to see Rose awake, "thank god you woke up," he told her as he tried to give her a hug. He was caught by surprise when Rose planted a kiss on him. He hopped back and looked at The Doctor, not sure what was going on.

"Good, I'm glad you are both here," The Doctor said to Jack and Mickey, "I have something I need a hand with and its right out here." He pointed to the door and motioned for Jack and Mickey to follow.

"She kissed me, it wasn't my fault," Mickey cried, nervously.

The Doctor gave him a sideway glance, he knew he shouldn't be mad at him for it but it still kind of irked him. "Rose can't remember anything from our time together."

"What?" Jack said.

"Yeah, she remembers a small bit from when we first met, before I looked like this," The Doctor pointed at his own face. "She thinks our first couple of trips, the living plastic and everything else was just some crazy dream."

"So that's why she kissed me, she thinks we are still..." Mickey trailed off.

"Yeah," The Doctor looked at him with jealousy. "We can't shock her too much by telling her everything, I want to help her remember but I don't think it's a good idea for you to play along as if you two are still, you know."

"So you're saying hands off Rose," Jack added playfully.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "I just don't want her to suddenly remember everything then realize you have been lying, do you understand?"

"I suppose," Mickey looked upset, "are you saying I can't see Rose until then? That's not really fair."

"No, just don't touch her." The Doctor said. Jack snickered and The Doctor gave him a warning look. "You know what I mean."

The Doctor put a reassuring hand on Mickey's shoulder. "Listen, just for now can you go back to Jackie's flat and get anything from Rose's past that can help her with her memory. I need to see how much she remembers and hopefully trigger her memory."

"Yeah, I can do that." Mickey sounded disappointed, he wanted to see Rose now that she was awake but he also wanted to help her regain her memory. He got a key from Jackie, said a quick bye to Rose and left.

The Doctor came back in the room with a journal, "Ok, what I need you to do is write down everything you remember from your dream in as much detail as possible."

Rose raised an eyebrow, "how is that supposed to help me?" she asked.

"It will help me determine brain function and memory," he told her.

Rose still didn't believe it but took the journal anyway. She put her hand back on her head, in pain. "Can you write for me mum," she asked Jackie, "my head is still killing me."

"Of course I can," She took the journal from Rose and started writing as Rose told her very detailed stories of her and The Doctor first meeting, a plastic Mickey, her reaction to the TARDIS and her swinging in on a chain to help save the day. She went on to talk about her first trip through time and The Doctor taking her five billion years in her future to see the end of the world. She let out a small laugh, "I guess that's an alien's way of impressing a girl, take her to watch her home planet burn." The Doctor glanced toward Jackie, looking embarrassed. Reinette was seated at the foot of her bed, listening. She found her stories fascinating, she never heard them told in such a way.

She went over the details of all the different aliens, the last human who looked anything but that, and nearly dying on that observation deck before The Doctor saved them all. She then moved on to telling the story of her visit to Cardiff, during Christmas 1869. She described her dress in detail and The Doctor's reaction to seeing her in that dress. She then started talking about the dead walking, meeting Charles Dickens, and the servant girl who saved the world. Rose paused a moment, sad for the fate of the girl who just wanted to help.

"It's all fuzzy after that, that's about the time I started to wake up." Rose settled into her bed, starting to get tired from the pain medication she was given to her by The Doctor.

"You should rest now," The Doctor told her.

It only took a few minutes before she was back in a deep sleep. The Doctor left the room followed by Jackie. With his hands shove in his pockets he walked into the corridor and leaned on the wall, throwing his head back with a loud sigh.

"What are we supposed to do, Doctor?" Jackie whispered, "She thinks that was all a dream and she doesn't even remember all of it." She began to cry.

The Doctor looked at her, "Right now, all we can do is help her remember. The dreams are a positive sign. Remember, her brain is still healing too so it may take a while. Just have patience."

Jackie wanted to do more but felt helpless. The Doctor saw the fatigue in her eyes. "She going to be asleep for a few hours, why don't you get some rest yourself. The TARDIS will make you a room. If anything changes you will be the first to know."

"What about you, when will you sleep?" Jackie asked.

"I'm fine," he told her with a shrug. "I don't need as much sleep as you."

"Oh no," Jackie said in a motherly tone, "if you are taking care of my daughter I want you to be at your best."

"Trust me, I'm not even that tired." He reassured her.

"Will you stop being stubborn and admit you need some rest, even I can see that you are wearing thin." Jackie argued back. He stared at her and she stared back, not backing down. "I'm not sleeping if you're not sleeping." She added.

"Fine, I'll take a nap." He groaned.

"And you'll eat something too," Jackie wagged her finger at him. "I swear you are wasting away."

"Yes, Jackie," The Doctor grumbled while walking away.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me," She threatened. "I swear you two are one in the same."


	11. Chapter 11

The Doctor only slept three hours before he was back by Rose's side, watching her sleep. After a couple of hours of that, he got up and started getting things ready to check on her vitals again.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room nervously, she forgot where she was and everyone was gone, she felt so alone. The Doctor hurried over and grabbed her hand, calming her. "You're fine Rose." He told her in a soothing voice, "do you remember where you are?"

Rose nodded, looking up at him. "I just forgot, that's all."

"How's your head?" He asked while he examined her.

"Still hurts," she said. "Where's mum?"

"She's resting, I'll go get her." He turned to fetch Jackie but Rose tightened her grip on his hand.

"No, let her rest some more. She'll just fuss over me making your job more difficult anyway." Rose was still holding his hand but let go once she realized it.

"Right. Well, anymore dreams?" He asked.

"Actually yeah, same theme too. Isn't that weird?"

"Not really, I'm sure there is something to it." The Doctor handed her the journal and a pen.

"Just write what you can, I'll get you some food." He started to leave again.

"Um," she blurted out. "I'm not very hungry. Besides I'm not comfortable being left here alone." Rose didn't know why, but The Doctor's presence comforted her. She really wanted him around but didn't want to tell him that.

"Sure," He sat down in the seat next to Rose's bed smiling at her.

Rose started to blush, there was something about his smile that she loved. "I'm not taking you away from anything, am I? Don't you have other patients?"

"If I'm needed, someone will come find me. Until then I'm all yours, Rose Tyler." He leaned back in his chair and kicked his feet up on the bed, crossing his ankles.

Rose stared at him, the way he dressed, his hair and his endless grin. "I've never met a doctor like you before."

"Well, I've never had a patient like you before," he added, feeling that may have been too much. He noticed the pink in Rose's cheeks and her half smile, before she started writing in her journal.

He silently watched her write, resisting the urge to climb up in her bed beside her. He missed his quiet moments with Rose and it was killing him knowing that she didn't remember any of them.

Rose could feel his eyes on her as she scribbled words into her journal. She felt she couldn't write fast enough, she never had such detailed dreams before. She could feel, smell and taste in her dreams as well as remember the clothes everyone wore. It seemed too real.

She wrote for over an hour before she slammed the journal shut, flopped it on the bed next to her and rubbed her sore hand. The Doctor put his feet down and sat up, reaching for the journal. As soon as he put his hand on it, Rose slapped her hand over his. "You're not going to read it, are you." She asked, seeming embarrassed.

"Well, that is kind of why I wanted you to write in the first place." He told her, both of their hands still on one another.

"But, they're just dreams, you're going to think I'm silly." Rose argued.

"No I'm not, aren't all dreams silly anyway?" He put his opposite hand over hers, "trust me, I'm a doctor." He said jokingly.

Rose smiled, "I can't believe you just said that," and laughed. She eventually removed her hand and let him take the journal. This time it was her turn to stare at him, as he read page by page of what she considered a dream. The ufo crash, Slitheen, Harriet Jones, it was all there. It was really unique seeing these things from her point of view. She even described the guilt she felt when she realized she had been away from Jackie for a whole year.

She wrote quite a bit, she continued to tell about Daleks, Van Statten, and even Adam. He hated reliving that part but at least she was remembering. She ended with Satellite 5, the events on floor 500, and bringing Adam home.

After reading he handed the journal back to Rose. "That's a very detailed dream you had, you even described how your food tasted."

"You said to write everything," Rose said.

"I did," he leaned closer to Rose, "I just felt like I was seeing your dream through your eyes, it was quite realistic. What are your thoughts on that?"

"I don't know," Rose picked up the journal, examining it. "It did feel real, just as real as this moment right now. How do I know I'm not still dreaming?" Her words frightened her, she didn't think of that.

The Doctor took her hand again, "This isn't a dream Rose. I know your dream felt real, but this is not a dream." As one hand was holding hers, his opposite was rubbing her arm while he attempted to calm her.

She watched as his hand trailed up and down her arm then looked up to meet his eyes. She wanted to say something and the first thing that came out was, "I hope I'm not dreaming." She felt foolish but he didn't laugh, he just looked back at her, unblinking.

Jackie stood in the doorway and watched the two, it was only a moment before Rose noticed her. "Hey mum, we were just talking about my dream." She quickly let go of his hand.

"I see that, he was supposed to get me when you woke up." Jackie said annoyed.

"He was, mum." Rose defended him, "I told him to let you rest."

"Humph," Jackie mumbled as she walked to Rose's bedside, glaring at The Doctor.

"I'll get some breakfast," The Doctor said as he sidestepped away, leaving Rose to be alone with Jackie.

"How are you feeling?" Jackie asked Rose while rubbing her head.

"Better I suppose," Rose glanced around the strange room, "I would like to take a shower if I can. Any idea when I can go home?"

"Let's see what The Doctor says," Jackie picked up the journal, wanting to change the subject. "I see you wrote more," she flipped through the pages, "a lot more."

"Yeah, the dreams still had the same man and more aliens, it's so bizarre." Rose closed her eyes and pictured the man from her dreams, the man who called himself The Doctor. She could still hear his voice in her mind and smell the leather from his jacket every time she got close to him, and she really wanted to be close to him. Then she thought about Mickey and her eyes snapped open, "Mum?"

Jackie looked up from the journal, "yes?"

"How were things with between me and Mickey, before all this." Rose pointed to the scar on her head.

Jackie wasn't sure how to answer, so she decided to be vague. "Ok, I guess."

"Just ok?" Rose waited for more of an answer but got nothing. "I was just thinking, in this dream, Mickey begged me to stay when this man…alien man asked me to come with him. He was a stranger and I went with him without even thinking about it or Mickey." She saw the shock in Jackie's eyes, "I'm just wondering about our relationship if I can dream about running away with someone else and not consider his feelings."

"I think that's something you need to discuss with Mickey," Jackie said.

"I suppose," Rose had another thing on her mind. "Then there is the doctor."

Jackie's head snapped back up, "doctor?"

"Yeah, the man who has been taking care of me these last few days. Thin, great hair, nice smile…"

Jackie watched Rose's cheeks glow, "you have a crush on the doctor," she teased.

"It's not just that," Rose confessed, "it's the way he makes me feel when he is around, the way I catch him watching me when he thinks I don't notice, and how he treats me like I'm more important than anyone."

"I don't know much about that," Jackie told her plainly. She was relieved when she saw The Doctor and Reinette coming in with breakfast.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted so I brought you everything," The Doctor placed a tray on the table beside Rose and it was piled high with every breakfast food imaginable. "Don't tell me you're not hungry because I know you are."

"What about me?" Jackie complained.

"Oh," The Doctor said and handed her a bagel. He avoided her glare and spun around to tend to other things. Lucky for him, Jackie decided to leave and get her own breakfast, rather than nag him some more.

The Doctor wanted to run some more tests now that Rose was awake, and started to gather all the supplies needed at the other side of the room. Reinette helped Rose with her breakfast, trying her best to act the part of a caregiver of some sort. "I hope you slept well," Reinette said to Rose while she adjusted her pillows.

"Yeah, I did," Rose said, "I had more crazy dreams too, with that same man. I told the doctor and my mum all about it."

"Maybe he's like a guardian of some sort," Reinette told her.

"I don't know," Rose sighed, "whoever he was, or is, he is handsome." A devilish grin spread across Rose's face, "a nice bum too. I spent a good portion of my dream wanting nothing but to snog him senseless."

There was a loud crash as a metal tray of instruments hit the floor. Rose looked across the room to see The Doctor standing there, looking pale. "Sorry," he muttered. He now wondered how long Rose had these feelings to begin with.


	12. Chapter 12

After breakfast Jack returned, "Good morning, Rose," and he gave her his most handsome smile. "'morning," Rose said back, blushing.

He walked closer to her bed and looked at the tray of food on the table, "Aren't you hungry?" he asked concerned. Looks like you haven't touched your food. He reached over and grabbed a piece of bacon, taking a bite.

"I was," Rose admitted, "I had eggs, toast, pancakes and a banana since the doctor insisted I eat more bananas. He just brought me a lot of food."

"Good old Doc," Jack exclaimed. "Always looking out for you." He watched Rose's eyebrows raise and he attempted to correct himself. "Patients, always looking out for his patients." He saw The Doctor give him a sideways glance from across the room.

"I suppose I'll take this for you," Jack said while cleaning her mess and taking her tray. He hummed _Moonlight Serenade_ earning himself an eye roll from The Doctor.

Rose was given an opportunity to shower and when she was done, Mickey was back with some photos and trinkets from her room. He and Jackie sat with Rose as she looked everything over. They were glad to see that Rose hadn't lost any memory leading up to events with The Doctor. Leaving The Doctor with the question, why was it just his time with her that was missing.

He needed time to think, the tests could wait until Jackie had some time with Rose, along with Mickey. He began to head out and heard Rose call out, "you're leaving?"

"Just for a bit," The Doctor took a few steps closer to Rose, "I just need to check on a few things. Plus, you need some time alone with your mum and Mickey."

Rose nodded and she glanced in Mickey's direction then back to him. He saw a hint of disappointment in her eyes. "Tell you what, you give me a time limit and I will be here."

Rose's eyes widened, she never heard a doctor make a deal before and she didn't know how much time he even needed. "One hour?" She took a guess and hoped that was enough, she wanted to say twenty minutes but she knew that would be selfish.

"You got it, one hour and you can have me back." He shot her a wink and exited.

Mickey knew he shouldn't be jealous but he was. His jaw clenched thinking that Rose still believes they are together and here she is once again falling for The Doctor. He got up, "I think I'm going to take a walk, get some lunch or something."

"Ok," Rose nodded and he left.

The Doctor was in the console room, that's where he did his best thinking, and he saw Mickey storming out. "Where you off to?"

Mickey couldn't hide the hurt in his voice, "I'm sitting right there and all she cares about is you leaving. She didn't even try to stop me. She doesn't even know who you are and you still come first."

The Doctor didn't really know how to answer, he was never good with human emotions. "I'm sorry, Mickey. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Yeah, well it did." Mickey shot back and walked out the door.

The Doctor plopped himself into the pilot seat and took a deep breath. He thought about what steps he should take next since her memory seemed fine until their meeting, then she thinks the rest was a dream. He stood back up and walked back and forth, thinking and mumbling to himself. As if a lightbulb went off, he stopped his pacing as he came to a realization. He turned and ran off down the corridor.

He went into Rose's bedroom, he would never without her permission, but he had no choice. He wanted to find something subtle that would help her remember, remind her that it wasn't a dream. He peeked around, trying not to snoop. Then he saw something that may work, her union jack shirt. It belonged to her, it wasn't bizarre and it wasn't a memory she's had yet.

So as not to look bizarre, he grabbed a couple of other articles of clothing, folded them all up and carried them back to the infirmary. It was a few minutes shy of an hour but Rose seemed pleased that he kept his promise. He carried her clothes over, "Reinette washed some of your clothes."

Rose looked toward Jackie, "when did hospitals start doing laundry?"

Jackie looked back at The Doctor who apparently didn't think about that detail. "They don't, I guess she just wanted to."

Lucky for everyone, Rose didn't question it any further. He watched her peek through the clothing, hoping for something to happen but she just shrugged and put the clothes on a chair beside her.

Jackie had no clue what was going on as she watched The Doctor watch Rose as she looked through the clothes. Then she watched Rose watch The Doctor as he went back to work. The room sat silent and Jackie had enough of this so she excused herself and told Rose she was going to see where Mickey ran off to.

Rose said bye to Jackie then continued to watch The Doctor as he looked through cabinets and drawers, pulling out supplies and writing notes along the way. Rose was tired of being in bed so she stretched and stood up, slowly making her way toward The Doctor. He was caught up in whatever he was writing that he didn't see her approach. She leaned over his shoulder, "what do you have going on over here?" She said catching him by surprise.

It was a pleasant surprise as his smile grew wide, "hey, look who's up and walking." He called out happily as he turned around looking at her standing there.

"Well, it gets a little boring laying there all day. Do I have to stay in this room?" Rose looked around the strange room that was far larger than any hospital room she has ever seen. She also wasn't used to seeing so much medical equipment in one room before. "What sort of hospital is this anyway?"

"It's a special room, for patients who- "He paused trying to think of something, "patients who were in your situation. Your coma I mean, everything that I need is right here so I can monitor your condition without having to leave." He hoping she accepted that answer but the look Rose was giving him told him she still had questions.

"So, where is everyone else." She asked.

"What?" He asked back.

"All the other doctors, nurses, patients. Where are they?" She glanced at the door waiting to see anyone walk by.

"You are the only patient in this wing at the moment. I'm assigned to you so I'm the only doctor you will see." He busied himself, hoping she believed him.

She looked around again, she still had a lot of questions but noticed he was busy with something else so she figured she would ask him later. She leaned up against the counter beside him and watched him as he scribbled notes. He looked up at her, watching him. He grabbed a chair and pulled it closer, "since you're here…" he trailed off as he put a blood pressure cuff on her and handed her a thermometer.

He checked the results and wrote them on his notepad. He grabbed a flashlight and sat close beside her, checking inside her ears. He moved in front of her and checked her eyes and throat, his face close to hers. "How is your head feeling?"

Rose could feel his breath on her face and she was glad that she got the chance to shower and brush her teeth before this. She watched his eyes focus on the cut on her head and she felt his cool hand touch the area.

"Rose?" The Doctor said.

Rose realized she was staring into his eyes and he was staring into hers, then realized he asked a question. "Oh, my head? It's fine, better."

He stood back up to write something and Rose missed his closeness. He then took her hand by surprise and led her over to a table with a large, strange looking machine. He patted the table and told her to lay down and she complied. He came over with a pillow and laid it under her head for comfort and smoothed her hair down, letting his hand linger while he spoke. "This is a new piece of equipment, it's going to scan your head so I can see how you are healing. It can also aid in repairing any damage to expedite the healing process." He paused a moment, running his thumb over her temple then told himself he needed to stop. He pulled his hand away and lowered a large shield over Rose's head.

Rose began to get nervous and grabbed his hand tightly. "How long will this take?"

"Not long, maybe thirty minutes." He squeezed her hand back.

"Are you staying?" She asked nervously.

"Of course, like I said before, I'm all yours." She could hear the smile in his voice.

Rose didn't let go of his hand during the process and he didn't try to pull away, he held on and let her know he was there for her. Rose heard a buzz in her ears, drowning out all other noise in the room. She closed her eyes and focused on the hand she was holding, trying to forget that her head was inside some strange piece of machinery.

Several minutes went by as she listened to the buzzing then she saw a flash of a child in a gasmask. She flinched and squeezed The Doctor's hand. She calmed down and slightly loosened her grip then she saw another flash, this time of Jack in a strange ship and wearing a uniform. She took a breath, trying to figure out what was going on in her head and she began seeing a series of flashes racing through her head. Several people in gasmasks, a young mother, Slitheen again and suddenly she was on "The Weakest Link," hosted by a robot and she was about to get disintegrated. She screamed and The Doctor got her out of the machine. She leapt into his arms and he squeezed her tightly.

They stayed like that for several minutes, until Rose's heartrate slowed and she caught her breath. He pulled back slightly, not letting go. "What happened?"

"I don't know, it was like my dreams but in fast forward. So much was happening so fast and before I knew it some robot gameshow host was about to kill me." She closed her eyes, trying to wrap her mind around what happened.

"Do you want to write it down?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't want to remember it," Rose said, "but I will."

She walked to her bed and reached for her journal, but The Doctor grabbed her arm. "No, stop." He turned her to face him, "if it upsets you, you don't have to. Not right now anyway." He sat her back down in a chair and he sat down next to her.

"It's just so strange, even though I was awake, it seemed real. Is there something wrong with me, am I going crazy?" She searched his face for worry but saw nothing of the sort.

"No, it's just part of the healing process." I have a feeling you are going to be better in no time." He smiled to her but she wasn't smiling back.

She had that look again, where she had lots of questions that he wouldn't know how to answer. "So, when I'm better, I'm gonna go home?"

"If that's what you want," He answered.

"So, you won't be my doctor anymore? I won't see you anymore?" She asked sadly.

"No," he answered, watching her eyes start to water. "I mean, no I don't want that. I would really like to see you again."

"Yeah?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Yeah." He whispered, gazing down at that lip that she now released as if inviting him. He felt his two hearts pounding in his chest as all inhibitions disappeared. He licked his own lips in response and looked up meeting Rose's gaze and froze in the moment.

"Ahem," Jackie loudly announced her arrival. "I hope I'm not interrupting."


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: slight rewrite to this chapter**_

"I need to check that scan," the Doctor announced as he got up, avoiding Jackie's eyes.

"Yeah, I should start writing while it's still fresh in my memory," Rose said back and she headed to her bed. She sat on the edge of her bed and began writing. Jackie followed Rose and sat beside her, watching Rose not only write in her journal but she also drew small doodles of what she saw along the way. Even though she saw just flashes she was able to piece together the story to her surprise.

Jackie didn't want to stop her so she decided to focus on the Doctor. She walked across the room, to where he was, looking at a screen with an image from the scan. "How does it look," she whispered while she peeked over at the screen.

"Well, compared to the first scan I did in the beginning, it looks to be healing at a steady rate." He pulled up her first scan to show Jackie a side by side comparison. "See the dark shadow on the first scan, it shrunk at least half since then." He seemed pleased and that calmed Jackie.

"But she still doesn't know?" Jackie asked.

"No, but we are getting there." He told her while catching a glimpse of Rose still writing in her journal.

Jackie looked back at Rose as well, "Then, if she doesn't remember, tell me what was going on here a few minutes ago."

The Doctor took a deep breath and looked back at his work, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play stupid, I saw you two," Jackie poked him, "even now, you are still playing this little game."

The Doctor began to back away, "What game?" he repeated. "I'm not playing any games."

Jackie backed him into a corner. "Just, let my daughter heal. Then you two can continue with this…whatever it is you do."

The Doctor saw Rose close her journal and he was relieved to find an escape route. "Are you done?" He called across the room and walked back to Rose's bed.

"Not really, but my head is starting to hurt," she leaned back on her bed against some pillows.

The Doctor brought a cool towel over and laid it on her head. "That's to be expected, I can give you something but it will put you to sleep again."

"I'm not ready for that yet," Rose admitted, she looked at the door and saw Mickey standing there and he looked a little upset.

The Doctor looked to him and then back to Rose and whispered, "I have some things to take care of, unless you need me here."

Rose shook her head, "go on, I'll be fine." She then looked at Jackie, "can I have a minute?"

Jackie nodded and followed the Doctor out.

Mickey hesitated a moment before he walked further in and stood at the foot of Rose's bed. "How are you feelin'?"

"Aside from a headache and some strange dreams, I'd say I'm doing good." Rose patted a space beside her. "Can we talk?"

Mickey flinched at her words and sat down. He watched Rose as she silently concentrated, as if she was trying to remember something important.

Rose looked back to Mickey, "How were we? Before I hit my head and went into a coma. Were we happy, not happy, broken up…?"

Mickey never asked how he should answer a question like this. "I guess you could say we weren't exactly together, not as a couple. We are still friends though. Best friends."

"Oh," Rose looked away and wondered why she didn't feel sad. "What happened, to us?"

Mickey tried his best to be honest, "You wanted different things, things I couldn't give you."

"That's it?" Rose sounded hurt, "you broke up with me because I wanted different things!"

"No," Mickey raised his voice. "You broke up with me! I asked you to stay and you left me! I tried, believe me, but it was me who wasn't good enough for you!" He fought back tears and tried to keep his voice calm but he wasn't successful.

Rose pulled him into a hug, "I'm sorry, Mickey. I wish I knew more but I can't remember, but, I'm sorry I did that to you."

Mickey squeezed her back, "I know, you've told me. You're happy though, more so than you ever were with me. I'm just glad you're still in my life."

"Me too," Rose let him go. "Are you happy?"

Mickey smiled, "yeah, I suppose I am."

* * *

In the console room The Doctor tried to keep busy by working on the TARDIS. Jackie paced around the room, bored, and started touching things until the Doctor grew irritated and asked her to sit. She sat in the jumpseat and watched him work and noticed him continuously glance toward the corridor leading to the infirmary.

"There's no need getting jealous," Jackie teased.

"I'm not jealous. I just want to be sure I'm not needed for anything." He pulled himself out from underneath the console and dusted his pants off as he stood.

Jackie laughed, "What is it with you two? Whenever you are apart you both worry that you are needed by the other. You do know she lived a life before you and she did just fine."

The Doctor opened his mouth, ready to protest when Mickey walked into the room.

"Sooo," Mickey said to The Doctor as he walked in, "she broke up with me."

The Doctor and Jackie glanced at each other, not sure what to say to Mickey until he laughed.

"So, she is doing ok then?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah," Mickey nodded, "she is writing in her journal again. I heard Jack was in her dream."

"You called?" Jack sang as he walked in the room.

"No, but..." The Doctor's mood lightened, "Rose had a memory with you in it. Granted, she still thinks it was a dream, but it progressed to you."

"How far?" Jack asked.

"The Game station." The Doctor said happily.

Jack clapped his hands and hugged the Doctor, leaving Jackie and Mickey confused.

"Can you tell us what that means," Jackie asked, waving for their attention.

"Sorry," The Doctor pulled away from Jack, "The Gamestation was just before I changed into this body."

"So, she'll remember soon?" Jackie asked, feeling hopeful.

"I can't say, but we are getting closer and fast," the Doctor said happily. "Probably a few more days."

"Days?" Jackie seemed upset. "Why can't you just tell her?"

"Believe me, I want to, but it's better for her to remember on her own," The Doctor assured her. "She may not be ready to remember."

"Until then...," Mickey patted him on the back, "I'm gonna go home for a while and clear my head."

Jackie thought for a moment, "I suppose I should go home for a night, since it's going to be a while. Rose had laundry for me to do and I could use a change of clothes myself. I'll say bye to her for now but this time, Doctor..." She poked him in the chest, "you call me if anything happens, regardless what Rose says, and no funny business like I saw earlier."

The Doctor nodded and he walked Jackie to the door and she gave him an unexpected hug. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"I told you I would," he told her back.

Once the door shut the Doctor headed back up toward the console and saw Jack waiting with a smirk, "funny business?"

"Stop it," The Doctor warned, "let's go check on Rose and see if you can help stir her memory a little."

* * *

Jack spent the next few hours with Rose playing cards, making small talk, and occasionally whispering about the Doctor making Rose giggle and blush in his direction. She also told him about her dreams, specifically the recent one with him in it and he reached for her journal. "May I," Jack asked.

Rose nodded and he flipped it open and skimmed the pages, taking more time in some parts then others. When he reached the parts with him he chuckled, "I seem to be a bit of a flirt."

The Doctor could hear the conversation and he stopped working to glance at Rose. Her cheeks glowed as she smiled at Jack's comment and looked away. "Maybe a bit. It was just a dream, I can't control it."

"It's actually a bit accurate," he said with a wink. He looked back at the journal, "it also says that the dream version of me is a great dancer. Would you like to make a comparison?" He nudged Rose playfully and she laughed, her cheeks still as red as before.

Jack glanced at the Doctor across the room and he was glaring at him. Jack cleared his throat and continued in a professional manner, "so this man in your dream, you call him Doctor?"

"Yeah," Rose nodded bashfully and glanced at the Doctor, hoping he didn't hear.

Jack continued, "you danced with him too? No fair, I thought I was special," he teased and then escaped Rose's attempt at grabbing the journal. "You said it was magical, oh now I am jealous."

Rose laughed and made a second attempt at snatching the journal back, "I don't know why I even wrote that," she lied. She lowered her voice, unaware that the Doctor could still hear, "is it strange for me to feel this way for someone who I made up in a dream."

Jack quickly glanced in the Doctor's direction, knowing he could hear, "nothing weird about it, that's what dreams are about, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Rose said, "but, it still doesn't feel like a dream. I almost wish it was real but, obviously, it can't be," she laughed but it turned into a frown.

"It's ok," Jack said and patted Rose gingerly. "There are still things that you are working out. Maybe this man represents someone in your life that you really care about."

"Not Mickey," Rose mumbled. "If there is someone in my life that I love, why isn't he here with me." She sat back and huffed, quietly trying to analyze it all.

"I think that's enough for today," the Doctor said to Jack as he walked over to them. "It's been a very eventful day and she needs some rest."

"He's the boss," Jack told Rose with a shrug. He stood up and gave her the journal back, "we can do this again later."

Rose smiled, "I'd like that."

The Doctor gave her some medication and she was asleep within minutes. He watched her for several minutes then he took the journal to read her latest entry.

After he finished, he put the journal on the table and smiled at her. While stroking her hair, he wondered what she was dreaming now and how much she would remember in the morning, if anything at all. He covered her with a blanket, kissing her forehead in the process, then turned the lights down before he left to work on the TARDIS.

* * *

Rose was back in her dream world, surrounded by Daleks who held her prisoner. The Doctor, that she knew from her dream, was coming to save her along with Jack but how? Everything was happening so fast all around her. Jack was gone, the Doctor sent her away, leaving him to die, there was a bright light, and it was all over. She was safe with the Doctor and had no idea how it happened. All she knew was something was wrong, wrong with the Doctor. She stood by helpless as she watched him change before her eyes, into the man in her life now.

She woke up with a jolt, heart racing, and she was crying at the loss of a man who she only knew in her dream, but somehow loved. She looked around the room and it was empty. She grabbed the journal from her bedside and decided to start writing while she waited for someone to come but when she finished, nobody came. She put the journal down and climbed out of bed and decided to find someone because after that dream, she didn't want to be alone.

"Hello?" She called, but no one answered. It was eerily quiet as she slowly approached the door. "Doctor? Jack? Mum?" she called again and peeked down the empty hallway, finding it familiar. It resembled something in her dream but why, unless she is putting parts of her normal life into her dream life.

Rose could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she quietly walked down the corridor, looking for anyone but it seemed deserted. She approached an opening and light was shining through. Hopeful that she would find someone there she approached it. Slowly walking, Rose turned the corner toward the light and gasped as she faced the console room that she knew from her dream and standing right there was her doctor, the Doctor, who was just as surprised as she was.


	14. Chapter 14

Rose backed up into the wall. She was beyond surprised, she was terrified. "What's…" she stuttered, "what's this."

"Rose, calm down," The Doctor said as he approached her.

His approach frightened her as she skirted against the wall, trying to keep a distance. "I don't get what's going on here." She thought about it as she looked around and she suddenly became enraged. "Wait, this is just how I described it from my dream. Is this why you wanted me to write in my journal, so you could do this and make fun of me?"

"What?" The Doctor's expression changed to confusion. He calmed his tone, "No Rose, that's not what this is. This is the TARDIS, the one from your dreams. Well, not dreams but memories that you think are dreams."

Rose let out a nervous laugh, still keeping a far distance between them. "Like I'm going to believe that. Aliens? Time travel? You know how ridiculous that sounds?"

The Doctor couldn't help feeling a little hurt by her words, but he was still concerned as to why she still refused to remember him or their time together. Let alone acknowledge that any of this could be real even after seeing it.

"Fine then," he said with a slightly raised voice. "Why don't you take a step outside, then tell me how ridiculous this is." He didn't mean to sound cross but he felt insulted.

Rose glanced back at the door then back to The Doctor, the worry on her face was evident. She turned and walked slowly, waiting for everyone to pop out and tell her this was some kind of horrible joke. She reached the door without interruption, pulled it open and stepped out. It was dark outside but the sun was just rising. Powell Estate was just beyond them and she was so glad to see her home.

She looked back at the familiar police box from her dreams, sitting there, parked by her home. She slowly walked around it, confused by the size and couldn't believe this was all possible. She put a worried hand over her mouth and she began to cry.

The Doctor stepped out and instantly came to Rose's side to comfort her. "I'm sorry Rose, I didn't mean to take a tone like that with you."

Rose shook her head, "no, it's not that. I just don't know why I can't remember this actually being real." She dried her eyes, "I'm looking right at it, I had all of these memories in my sleep, and yet I still can't seem to believe it."

The Doctor wrapped her in a tight hug and she didn't fight it. She buried her face into his shoulder and cried. After several minutes she pulled back, "can I go see my mum, at home I mean?"

The Doctor worried that if he said yes that she would never come back but he knew that was her choice to make, not his. Reluctantly, he nodded, "sure, take your time, I'm not going anywhere."

Rose gave a weak smile, "thanks," then headed toward her home. Rose felt strange, she just called it home but it didn't feel like home anymore. The further she walked from the TARDIS the more her urge to go back became. At this point, however, nothing felt right.

The Doctor plopped himself down at the kitchen table. He tried working on the TARDIS to pass the time but after being shocked three times he got the impression that the TARDIS wanted him to take a break. He poured himself some coffee and stared into the cup, deep in thought.

Jack burst into the kitchen as he frantically searched for The Doctor, "Rose is gone!"

"I know," The Doctor told him humbly. "She wandered out and realized this all wasn't a dream.

Jack sat down across from The Doctor, "So, what does that mean? Where is she?"

"She went home to see Jackie. She knows who I am but still is having a hard time believing it." The Doctor rubbed a nervous hand through his hair. This was a problem he couldn't solve and it was driving him mad.

"So, what are you going to do?" Jack asked.

"I don't know."

"Are you gonna go get her?"

"I don't know." The Doctor's gaze remained on his cup. He was still trying to figure out what to do.

"What about Reinette?" Jack continued with his questions. "Don't you think it's time for her to go home. Rose is better and all. Well, somewhat better."

The Doctor gave Jack an irritated look. "Look, I don't know what I'm doing yet. I'm trying to give Rose some time but apparently that isn't working. I want to take Reinette home but I don't want Rose to think I'm leaving her behind. Unless I…" The Doctor's eyes widened, "I can take her with, maybe another trip on the TARDIS will help her."

Before Jack could say anything, The Doctor leapt up, throwing his chair back across the room in the process. He took off running and Jack knew there was no stopping The Doctor when he had a plan.

Rose and Jackie sat on the couch. Jackie made some tea and attempted to calm Rose, she was frantic when she first arrived. Jackie gave her time and answered any questions she had, that she could answer anyway.

"So, the time and space travel really happened. I can try to believe that. But how can he go changing his face, his everything?"

"I don't know," Jackie said while shaking her head. "You two just showed up last Christmas and he looked like that. I didn't believe it either, but he proved to you that it was him so I trusted your judgement."

Rose stood and walked to the window, looking out toward the TARDIS, "he doesn't even act the same. "My Doctor, I mean The Doctor, he wouldn't be so patient."

Jackie watched her daughter, "This one isn't patient either, but he will do anything for you Rose. He is still your Doctor, the same one you've been in love with this whole time."

Rose looked at Jackie with a scared look in her eyes. Jackie stood and hugged her, rubbing her back. "It took me a while to accept it but you do love him and by the way he treats you, I can see he loves you too. You should have seen him, sitting by your bedside for hours just talking nonsense. He never left you unless I made him."

Rose laid her head on Jackie's shoulder, "it's just so weired. I want to remember, I just can't."

They stood silently but their moment was cut short when The Doctor came bursting through the door. "I have an idea!"

Rose stepped away from Jackie and The Doctor took her hands, "I need to take Reinette home, can you come with me?"

"Why?" Rose stared back into his eyes, there was a spark that seemed familiar. "Where does she live?"

"France." He said cheerfully.

"France?" Rose repeated.

"Eighteenth Century France." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Eighteenth Century France?" Rose repeated again, her brows furrowed as she looked away, thinking.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know," Rose said. "It's nothing I guess."

"So, are you coming?" He asked.

Rose looked at Jackie and Jackie nodded, "I think you should."

Rose looked back at The Doctor who was grinning at her. He did seem familiar in some way. "Ok," she said, smiling back. "Let's go."


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: small rewrite here also**_

The Doctor zipped down the stairs as Rose followed. When she reached the bottom, he was waiting for her with his arm outstretched. She reached out, as she got closer, and took his hand. Images of this happening time, and time again raced through her mind. He then took off running, pulling her along, and when they reached the TARDIS, Rose was laughing and out of breath.

Rose entered and the Doctor walked in behind her and he saw Reinette already in the console room. "Good, you're here," he walked closer to her, "how would you like to go home today?"

Reinette looked at Rose, "you're better?"

Rose smiled, "better enough, I'm still trying to piece things together, but I'm getting there." In her excitement, Reinette hugged Rose tightly and Rose returned the hug, but it still bothered her not knowing who Reinette really was.

Reinette turned back to the Doctor, "I would love to go home, let me get my things," she hurried down the corridor.

Rose looked at the Doctor, "I guess I'll give her a hand."

In Reinette's room, she and Rose sorted through her things, trying to decide what she should take and what she should leave. "How much do you remember," Reinette asked Rose.

"I'm not sure, to be honest." Rose told her, "I remember Jack and the Doctor and some of the places I went to with the Doctor." She looked at Reinette hard, "I'm sorry, but I don't remember anything with you yet."

"Maybe that's best for now." Reinette said.

"Why is that?" Rose asked.

"We didn't have the greatest relationship in the beginning, we got along much better in the end."

"Oh," Rose looked sad, Reinette had been so nice to her the whole time she did know her. She didn't know what could have come between them.

Reinette found the dress she was wearing the day she left. "Don't worry about it too much, after today I will be just another person in history." She took a few steps closer to Rose, "what really matters is your future. You and your Doctor need to be alone, you have a lot to discuss."

Rose didn't quite understand so she just agreed. "Right, I'm just gonna go and let you change," she backed up slowly and quietly exited. She walked back into the console room and found the Doctor waiting. His eyes lit up when she entered and he seemed overly excited, "so, are you ready?"

"Sure am," she walked up beside him and held on.

The Doctor pulled a lever and they were off.

Rose smiled at the Doctor and he smiled back. "Just like old times," he told her.

The TARDIS materialized in Reinette's bedroom. The Doctor stepped out followed by Rose. Rose looked around the room and saw the fireplace. Intrigued she approached it and ran her hand along the mantle. The Doctor watched her, she closed her eyes and concentrated. Then Reinette stepped out of the TARDIS in her original dress and Rose turned around to look at her.

She looked at the Doctor, upset, and back to Reinette. "Madam De Pompadour?" Rose said.

Reinette smiled, "yes?"

Rose looked back at The Doctor, "I remember," she backed away from the fireplace, "we were trapped in there, me and Mickey."

The Doctor walked to her side, "you were never trapped." He reached for her hand, but she flinched and stepped away, everything was so confusing.

Rose glanced around the room one last time, "I'm just gonna wait inside," she pointed at the TARDIS and started walking toward it.

Before she got inside, Reinette stopped her, "it was nice meeting you Rose and remember what I told you earlier, you and your Doctor have a lot to discuss, when you are ready." She gave Rose a gentile hug and Rose returned it, she wasn't going to be rude and she did say they got along in the end. However, she didn't see how that was possible.

Rose stepped into the TARDIS and went to retrieve her journal. Weather it helped or not, she needed to write what she remembered. When she walked back to the console room, the Doctor was waiting for her, "is everything all right," he asked.

"Yeah, 'm fine." She walked up next to him, not as energetic as before. She looked at her hands as she gripped the railing, and took a deep breath. "Can you take me home?"

The Doctor's eyebrows raised in shock, he didn't know if she meant forever or just for now. Either way, she was upset and she didn't want him. He wasn't going to argue and he couldn't force her to stay. He sniffed and glanced away, "all right." He set the coordinates, giving Rose another glance, and they left.

The TARDIS materialized in the same spot as before, they were only gone for thirty minutes. The Doctor looked up at Rose, "I'll wait here until you are ready."

Rose nodded, looking down. "You don't have to wait."

He looked her in the eyes, "I will wait, no matter how long it takes."

Just then, Jack entered, "so, what's the plan." He looked at Rose, then the Doctor, and back to Rose, "is something wrong?"

The Doctor stood next to the console with his hands in his pockets, the expression on his face was sober, "Rose wants to go home."

"What?" Jack was obviously shocked. "Since when?"

"I don't know," she looked away, "I just need to go." Then she just walked out, without looking back.

Jack looked at the Doctor, "what happened?"

The Doctor shook his head, "I'm not too sure, she remembered something when we dropped off Reinette."

"Aren't you going to stop her and talk to her?" Jack yelled at him, his hand was pointed at the door Rose just walked out of.

The Doctor was silent, he did want to talk, but what could he say. He still wasn't sure why she was still upset, Reinette was gone now. He looked away and Jack let out a frustrated growl, "you're so...alien," and left.

Since the Doctor wasn't willing to talk, Jack decided to talk to her himself. He may not be able to patch things up between her and the Doctor, but he at least wanted to know why. He jogged behind her and caught up to her before she got home. "Hey Rose," he said softly.

"Hey," Rose looked at him. She was upset but not crying.

"Were you gonna just go home and not say bye?" Jack tried to stay pleasant, "or were you just going to be gone for a few hours?"

Rose shook her head, "I don't know, Jack. All I know is I needed to get away from him."

"Why, what did he do that was so bad?"

Rose stopped walking, she looked at him and she was beginning to cry. She remembered the ship, the fireplace, and Madam De Pompadour. Everything up until they reached Luliv, she still didn't remember the things that happened there. "I just need time to write, while it's still fresh in my memory."

"Ok," Jack said with a nod, "at least let me keep you company."

* * *

Two hours later, The Doctor sat in the console room, deep in thought over the events that lead to this moment. Without warning, the TARDIS doors flew open and Jack came storming in. "You left her behind!?" He screamed. The Doctor was so startled he fell out of his seat. Jack marched toward him with a fierce look in his eyes and the Doctor backed away, still on the floor.

"What do you mean," the Doctor asked.

Jack grabbed The Doctor's shoulders and lifted him to his feet. "You abandoned her and Mickey on some strange ship with no way back. She thinks you chose Reinette over her and left her on that ship to rot!"

"I would have gotten back to her," the Doctor grumbled as he dusted himself off.

"How? You went through a one-way window with no idea how, or if, you would get back. Did you maybe think to at least bring Rose and Mickey with you in case you didn't?" Jack looked at the Doctor's confused face, he didn't have an answer. Jack threw up his hands, "Of course you didn't! No wonder she left, you made her feel disposable, unimportant, unloved." He pulled the journal out from his pocket, "she doesn't know I took it, she's asleep now. Maybe you should take a look, and maybe you can see it from her point of view."

Jack couldn't take it anymore, he needed to get away from him before he did something stupid, so he walked toward the door, ready to leave. Before he did, he looked back at him and yelled, "Rose deserves so much better," and left.

The Doctor screamed in frustration. How can he face so many dangers, solve so many problems but all it takes is one human girl to bring him to his knees? He didn't see things the way Jack put them, he was just doing what he always did. Maybe he wasn't thinking clearly at the moment but he was beginning to. With Reinette finally out of the picture, The Doctor needed to find a way to convince Rose to give him a second chance, or is it a third now?


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: new chapter, instead of ending this so quickly, I added a look inside her journal so the Doctor can better understand the situation. I can't let her forgive him so easily, so I will have a couple extra chapters after this.**_

The Doctor burst into action and started marching toward the door, then he came to a halt. He still didn't know what he was going to do, let alone, what he was going to say. First, he needed to know everything, everything he didn't seem to understand. He walked back to the console and picked up the journal, staring at it as if it were some type of relic. He opened it slowly and flipped through the pages, finding the last entry that he read. He still never read what she wrote before she discovered that these weren't dreams and she had written quite a bit since then.

Starting with the events that led to his regeneration, he read about their time at the game station, what she experienced while on that game show, and the Daleks. Then, after he sent her away on the TARDIS, he read about all the great lengths she went through to get back to him. He always admired that about her, her will to fight, it made him proud. She has no memory of what happened after she returned, only waking up on the floor later.

Then she wrote about the regeneration and she wrote it as if he died. She didn't understand the process and he blames himself for never mentioning it before, he just didn't expect it to happen so soon. She didn't realize it was goodbye and she regretted never telling him all the things she should have.

 _"I know it's silly, being heartbroken over someone who doesn't exist, but I can't help it. Everything just felt so real and he was so full of life. He might be a figment of my imagination, but he meant so much more, how could I just let him go without saying goodbye?"_

Then she wrote three pages just to remember him and the things they had done. She reminisced about his quirks, bad habits, the way he spoke, and the way he smelled when she would hug him:

 _"It was like leather and pine, something I can't describe, but it was so Doctor."_

The Doctor quirked an eyebrow, "that's an odd description," he thought to himself.

Then there was the temper, yes, he remembered being a little short fused:

 _"He got angry, but he usually had a reason, and sometimes I was that reason. He had a job to do and he was protective of me, he swore to keep me safe. So, of course he would lose his temper when the situation called for it. Afterword, though, when the day had been saved, he would smile at me and everything would be right again. I'm going to miss that smile."_

"I still have a great smile," the Doctor commented outloud, as if he was a threat to himself. He shook his head, telling himself to focus, and continued. The rest was a recap of their travels, and what she learned about him along the way. Each adventure made her respect him so much more and she grew more fond of him after each one:

 _"Now he's gone and I don't know if he will ever appear in my dreams again, but why was he replaced by this other man, my doctor, how does he fit into to all of this? These dreams weren't just dreams, they were something else, showing me a part of myself that I never knew. Maybe he was my guide, proving to me that I am capable of being so much more and now this new Doctor is going to help me the rest of the way. I don't know, but still, real or not, I'm going to miss him dearly. Sometimes dreams make you braver, and many of the things I did in my dream took courage, but the one thing I couldn't do, even though I was dreaming, was…"_

The rest of the page was torn off, leaving her statement incomplete. "What," the Doctor exclaimed out loud. He flipped to the next page, but it started a new entry.

"What," he exclaimed again, then ran full speed, to the infirmary where he checked all the wastebaskets for the discarded half. They were all empty and he shook his fist at the TARDIS for her superb cleaning capabilities, then he apologized to her.

The Doctor sighed, then wandered back to the console room and hopped in the jump seat. He started the next entry, beginning after the regeneration. She watched him change, but still couldn't believe it, yet she took care of him during his coma. He was able to prove himself after he woke up and she accepted him as the Doctor, but she still found him different, just different:

 _"He talks different, he dresses different, and he's a lot more lighthearted compared to my Doctor, the other Doctor. He still has a nice smile too…"_

"Ah, see," the Doctor said happily.

 _"It's just not the same…"_

"Oh," he frowned.

 _"and he has great hair, really great hair."_

"Ha!" he yelled at himself. He looked around the room to see if anyone was watching him. He continued reading about New, New York and Cassandra, their time with Queen Victoria and meeting Sarah Jane Smith. She was just less detailed about it all now that she realized that these weren't dreams.

He was her Doctor and she was learning about him all over again. She compared his likes to his old self's, their differences, new quirks, and list of new bad habits, which seemed to be a longer than the old one. He disagreed with most of them, noting that he will have to go over this with her later.

Finally, she mentioned Madame Du Pompadour and what happened on that ship. The first thing she mentioned was a change in his behavior as they day went on and how he wasted time messing around while she and Mickey were captured and nearly killed. Then came his biggest mistake of all and she described how it felt to watch him go through that window:

 _"There would be no way back, that's what he told me. Then he got on that horse and leapt through without a second thought about me. After all that we've been through together, the jokes and the travels, the handholding and the hugs, I thought I was worth more than that. He chose Reinette and left me behind, trapped on that ship forever._

 _Five and a half hours, I watched that blank wall that he disappeared into, as Mickey worried about getting back home. I couldn't bring myself to care yet, I just wanted to know where I went wrong. I left everything behind to be with him. My mum, my life, even my boyfriend. Now I had nothing and I wondered if I was going to just die on that ship, regretting ever going with him in the first place."_

Then she mentioned another thought:

 _"I know it's the same Doctor, but how much the same? During that time, I thought back to his former self and what he would have done in this situation. He once said to me that he could save the world but lose me, surely I meant that much more to him. I refuse to believe that Doctor would have left me behind. It's times like this when I miss him the most."_

His stomach tightened uncomfortably thinking that she felt this way and that small bit of jealousy he had for his former self grew. He turned the page and continued:

 _"I was overjoyed, he came back, he didn't leave me to die. Then he hugged me as if it were nothing and ran back to her. After five and a half hours of feeling like that, that was the final blow."_

The Doctor rubbed his hand through his hair and winced, he really doesn't remember it like that. If he was reading a novel, he would hate himself and tell Rose she could do better. No, he reminded himself, he can't do that.

As hard as that was to read, the next few pages added to the pain, as she described his behavior toward her in the worst possible ways. Just being around him got under her skin sometimes, then she said he practically ignored her, so being around him really wasn't an issue anyway.

When they arrived in Luliv, she was happy to get away from him and he was starting to see why. She mentioned his small display in her room at the beginning, but she easily dismissed it. Then when meeting Cauul, her writing became more plesant. He treated her well and he made her feel special, which is what she needed at that time. He just wished he were the one to do that for her. She also had a few crude remarks about his anatomy that the Doctor chose to skip over.

It ended when they were still in Luliv, she never mentioned what happened toward the end, she must not remember that yet. It was just several pages about the planet, Cauul, the food, Cauul, and the match, which was played by Cauul, then more about Cauul.

The Doctor made a frustrated huffing noise and tossed the journal on the console. Human emotions always perplexed him, Rose always scolded him for not understanding. Now he saw how she felt, he felt what she felt. Not just by reading about it in her journal, but seeing it first hand when she was with Cauul. He lied to himself when he said it didn't bother him when they held hands, or when she chose to spend her time with him, or when she kissed him, both times. However, his actions were more harsh and he didn't think he could ever make up for what he had done and he couldn't blame her if she never forgave him.


	17. Chapter 17

Rose woke up from her nap, a dreamless sleep for once, and noticed that the sun was setting outside. She slept her whole day away, but she didn't seem to care. Jack was gone, he must have left after she dozed off, and although she didn't say much, he was at least there for her. She glanced around the room and noticed her journal was gone, "he better not have…," Rose mumbled as she sprang to her feet and left her room. She walked through her flat with purpose, ending in the kitchen where she saw her mum.

"You're up," Jackie said with relief, as she walked over to hug Rose.

Rose hugged back and immediately asked, "where's Jack?"

"He must've left hours ago," Jackie answered, "said he'd be back later though, why?"

Rose shook her head, "he just has something of mine, that's all."

"Are you going to tell me what all of this is about," Jackie asked, "you come home, nearly in tears after leaving with the Doctor, went straight to your room, and neither you or Jack will tell me what it is."

Rose sighed, walked past her into the kitchen and started making herself a sandwich, "it's just… complicated mum."

"How, what happened while you were gone?"

"Nothing," Rose said, "we weren't even gone for very long. I just remembered some stuff, that's all."

Jackie watched Rose as she slapped her sandwich together in a violent manner.

"It's just…," Rose turned to her, "the Doctor can be a real prat sometimes. He's too alien, too daft to realize when he's acting like a fool."

"Is this about Reinette," Jackie asked and realized she was on the right track by the look in Rose's eyes before she away from her to finish plating her sandwich. "I'll admit, I was wondering who she was and why she was with you three. I didn't suspect anything between her and the Doctor though, the whole time you were in that coma he was by your side holding your hand. He barely even spoke with her."

Rose gave a sarcastic laugh but gave not comment.

"She seemed concerned about you too," Jackie continued. "She was waiting for you to get better, like we all were."

"You only saw her at the end, mum. You weren't there at the beginning, the way he acted, he just…maybe I just don't know him like I thought I did."

"So, what are you going to do," Jackie asked.

Rose wiped her eyes, still trying her best not to cry, "I don't know… I don't know if I can go back or if I even want to. I can't even stand to be around him right now. Maybe it's time for me to stop travelin' and try to live a normal life again."

Jackie frowned, not that she didn't want her daughter home and not that she thought that she should forgive him and run away again. There's so much to this story that she didn't know, but she didn't like seeing her daughter in this state and the fact that it was his fault made her furious. "I can't tell you what to do, sweetheart, it's your choice. Not that I forgive him for whatever he did to you, I could smack that smile off his face if he were here right now. Just don't make this choice carelessly, take your time and think it over."

Rose nodded and took a bite of her sandwich. There was a knock at the door and she looked at her mum, "if that's him you better not let him in."

"I know," Jackie said and headed for the door, swinging it open violently, ready to give the Doctor a piece of her mind only to find Jack. He took a step backwards when he saw the initial look on Jackie's face. He held up his hands defensively, "whoa, don't shoot."

"Sorry," Jackie told him and let him in, "I thought you were the Doctor, I was ready to slap him into the next century."

"So, Rose filled you in," Jack asked. He entered the kitchen catching Rose's glare as he did.

"Not everything, she only told me bits and pieces," Jackie stared at her and Jack as they waited silently, "ok fine, I'll leave you two to talk," and she left.

"Where is it," Rose immediately asked him.

"Where it belongs," Jack told her flatly.

Rose's heart sank, knowing what he meant, "it belongs with me, those are my thoughts, my memories, he has no business looking into them."

"You didn't mind before."

"Well, I do now," Rose spat.

"I know you're mad, I figured you would be," Jack took Rose's hand between his two, "but, I wanted him to see what he did, how he made you feel. There's no other way he would understand."

"He knows what he did," Rose snapped then put a hand over her eyes, hanging her head low, "I just don't want to think about it anymore."

"Then let me take you out," Jack said, "get your mind off things for a while." He started tugging on Rose, "I won't take no for an answer."

The Doctor walked through the corridors, his hands in his pockets, and thought about the things he read and the things he had done. He also thought back on all their times together, from her point of view and his.

He always had a strong affection for her, he just didn't realize that she felt the same way, especially before his regeneration. Well, he may have had a slight feeling, but he didn't want to look foolish by acting on it if he was wrong. Then he kissed her, when she returned as the Bad Wolf. He was a bit disappointed that she didn't remember that, but he didn't expect her to either, so he never mentioned it again.

Then she kissed him, only it wasn't her. When he realized that it was Cassandra, it was upsetting because not only did she steal a moment like that from them, but after it happened all he could think about is how Rose's lips felt and how badly he wanted it again, only from her.

Next, they met Queen Victoria and his thoughts were really started getting out of control as they kept referring to her nakedness. Certainly, Rose was properly clothed for her own time, but that didn't stop his curious thoughts about what she hid under the clothing that she was currently wearing. He couldn't take his eyes off her that day as those thoughts continued, and she caught him looking, he just couldn't bring himself to care.

At the school, those looks never stopped and he rather enjoyed playfully teasing her. Not to mention she made that uniform look good. He was really starting to lose himself around her, and although there was a snag when it came to Sarah Jane Smith, it was Rose who finally confronted him about their "relationship." A bold move he should say, especially with Mickey nearby, and he had to say something to her.

She didn't want him to leave her behind, never, and he told her, "no, not you," and he damn near made a vow that she could spend the rest of her life with him. Although he added that he could not spend the rest of his with her, it was still a promise to never let her go if she would have him. He broke that vow.

He stopped walking and turned to bang his head against the wall. It stung a little, he used more force than intended, but that pain was nothing compared to the one in his hearts. He found the perfect girl who accepted him for what he was and she made him better. Now he lost her.

He turned back around to face Rose's door, why it was there he wasn't sure, but it was open. He peeked his head in and called her name, wondering if she came back and he didn't hear her, but there was no answer. He peeked around the room and took a small step inside. He knew he shouldn't be in there, not without her there at least, but it was the closest thing he had to her right now.

She really made a home for herself in that room, most of her clothes were there, a few of them littered the floor. She had a mirror and table, piled high with different types of make-up, not that she needed it. She brought a few things from home to decorate the room and it blended well with the things she picked up along their travels. He approached her bed, the TARDIS gave her an incredibly large bed just for her, but he knew the TARDIS liked her.

He's watched her sleep before, in that bed, on nights when she asked him to stay because she didn't want to be alone. There they would talk about the planets, their travels, and where they would like to go next. Often times, he would lay next to her as they talked and once she fell asleep, he would stay by her side just to admire her. Sometimes she rolled over, as she slept, and cuddled up against him. He let her and he would wrap his arms around her in a loving and protective manner. Those were his favorite moments and he would stay with her like that for quite some time, even letting himself doze off for a bit. He was always sure to leave before she ever woke up, but wondered what it would be like to be there when she did.

Then he laid down, the pillows still smelled like her and he took a deep breath, wishing he had her now to hold him. He glanced at the bedside table and saw her alarm clock, he always teased her about it because time didn't matter in the TARDIS. It must be one of those human things that he would never understand. Just beyond it was a framed photo of her with his previous self in the console room. He picked it up and studied it, he remembers the day it was taken, just after Jack had joined them. Jack took it himself, when neither of them noticed, they didn't even realize he entered the room. He was sitting in the jump seat, one leg propped on the console and she stood in front of him. They were both smiling as they were chatting over nothing, she was standing very close, he didn't notice it at the time. He also didn't notice the way she looked at him, the exact same way he was looking at her at that moment. How did he not see it? Apparently, Jack saw it, that's why he snapped the photo.

The Doctor propped himself up on his elbows and glanced around the room, she had other pictures that he rarely paid attention to, but now he realized that none of them were of him in this body. Were they always like that, or was she so upset with him that she took them down? He was constantly being reminded of how fond she was of him in that body.

He stood up and walked to the door, taking a final glance around her room and left. He walked back to the console room, which seemed so empty now that she was gone, then headed outside. It was dark out and he looked up toward her flat, wondering if he should just go up there and try to convince her somehow to forgive him. He just wasn't sure what he would say even if she would speak to him.

To his surprise, he saw her descending the stairs, followed by Jack. He was curious why Jack was still with her, not to mention a tad bit jealous. He stepped out of view to watch them as they walked the opposite way, from the TARDIS, probably to avoid him.

That didn't stop him from following them while trying to stay hidden in the shadows and keeping a slight distance. Jack did most of the talking, trying to lift Rose's spirits but she didn't share his enthusiasm. He did make her smile though, and the Doctor didn't know if he should be glad that Jack was able to get a smile out of her or if he should be upset because he wanted to be the one to put that smile on her face.

After a short walk, they got into a taxi. He knew he couldn't follow them any further, and he could do nothing but watch them leave. Once the taxi faded into the distance, he made his journey back to the TARDIS. He rounded the corner past the dumpsters then stopped to look up at the stars. He realized that he still never took her to Barcelona, or any of the other places he'd been wanting to take her.

He did take her to Luliv, a place he often imagined taking her to for a lot more than just sightseeing. Too bad he spoiled it by bringing Reinette along, he now admits that was a stupid move. He even set them up in the same hotel he planned to take her to and set her up in the best room they had to offer. A room he hoped she would offer to share with him, but when it came time to ask her, he cowered out as always.

He was lost in his own thoughts while he stargazed that he didn't see the incoming slap that knocked him several feet back. "Oi," he yelled out and put his hand to his cheek, feeling the sting that still radiated. He looked at his attacker to see a very cross Jackie Tyler who happened to be taking out the garbage when she spotted him.

"You have a lot of nerve coming around here after what you've done."

"What did she say?" he asked humbly.

Jackie stared at him angrily, but a small part of her lightened up, "she didn't say anything really, not even what has her so upset. All I know is it has to do with you and that Reinette, so are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing," he told her, "you met Reinette, did she raise any suspicion that something was going on between us."

"No, that's what I told Rose," Jackie said irritated, "she told me it was from before you lot came back and my daughter was hurt."

"Well, there's not," he said.

Jackie watched him for a moment, he had a slight frown and a slump in his shoulders as he stared back at her with glossed over eyes, even his hair lacked its normal spunk. He was nothing like the boyish person who talked too fast to comprehend what he was saying and couldn't relax for two minutes. Now that Jackie thought about it, this was the first time she ever spoke to him that didn't end in a joke aimed at her and him running away.

Jackie crossed her arms and gave him a motherly glare, regardless of how broken he looked, he still hurt her daughter and she wasn't going to let him off the hook, "well then, all I can tell you is she has no interest in going anywhere with you right now, so why don't you just give her some space."

The Doctor just looked back at her, he didn't agree with her, but he didn't disagree either. He let her say her piece and watched her go back inside. He touched his cheek again, it really hurt this time.


	18. Chapter 18

Rose looked down at the four shots of vodka Jack had set between them, "I don't know about this Jack," she said, slightly amused.

"Why not," Jack smiled, "I'm not asking you to drink your sorrows away, this is just two friends hanging out at the club, letting loose, and having fun."

"You better not let me embarrass myself," Rose warned, "or do anything I might regret."

"Cross my heart," Jack said while making the gesture over his own heart. He then lifted his shot, "cheers," and Rose lifted hers, miming him. Together they tossed their heads back to take the shot.

Two hours later, Rose and Jack were on the dancefloor and loving every minute of it. Rose let her frustrations, worries, and heartache out as she danced and it felt good. Every now and then a guy would slide up to her and try to dance along but she paid them no attention and Jack would shoo them away.

Several songs later, Rose headed back to the bar for some much-needed water and Jack followed. "Havin' fun," he asked.

Rose nodded while sipping her water, "I am, thank you for this. I probably would be at home miserable if you didn't drag me out."

Jack smiled, "I'm glad to help." He reached into his pocket and pulled out several scraps of paper, "I've been enjoying myself too, I must have gotten at least a dozen numbers."

Rose laughed lightly, "I guess we can call this night a success."

"Indeed," Jack smiled broadly.

Rose went quiet as her thoughts caught up with her and she decided to ask the question that had been on her mind all day, "Jack, what happened to Cauul?"

Jack stared at her for a moment, not sure how to answer that, "well, what do you remember?"

Rose looked down at her glass of water, "I remember him showing me around, telling me stories, and going to his match. He was really good to me and he seemed to like me a lot, so what happened to him, to us?"

Jack put his hand on hers, "he did like you a lot, and that was the problem." He saw the confusion spread across her face, "I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be telling you any of this or if you need to remember it on your own, maybe we should ask Doc first."

"No," Rose spat out, "I'm not going to let him decide for me, so just tell me." She looked at Jack who seemed unsure about what to say and she met his eye, "Jack, please? I don't know how long it will take to get those memories back, if at all, and this is really bothering me. Did the Doctor do something to drive him away?"

"No Rose, I wish it were that simple."

"Then what?" Rose asked, "why are you so afraid to tell me?"

Jack sighed, he knew Rose was not going to let him escape the question, "he kidnapped you Rose."

Rose's eyes widened in disbelief, "what? How?"

"We don't know the whole story because by the time we found you, you were already unconscious. You were trying to run away when you fell and hit your head. That's why you were in a coma and why you can't remember anything."

"Oh," Rose mumbled sadly, it's not the answer she was expecting. "How did you find me?"

"Well, it wasn't easy," Jack told her, "he really covered his tracks." He then went on and told her their side of the story starting from the moment she went missing to the time they left Luliv.

When he finished, Rose stared into the distance, trying to remember anything, but she still couldn't. She only remembered waking up after it was all over. "Mum said he wouldn't leave my side, the Doctor I mean."

"He didn't, except when she forced him to, but he never went far and usually came back shortly after."

Rose nodded slowly, still trying to process everything, "Jack? What would you do if you were me?"

Jack took a sip of his drink and thought about it for a moment, he then smiled mischievously, "I would leave him and run away with me," and winked at her.

Rose snorted out a laugh and smacked his arm.

Jack winced playfully and laughed, "ok, I guess that's a no." He waited for their laughter to die down, "If you really want my opinion, I think you two need to talk."

Rose took a deep breath and blew it out slowly, "yeah, that's what I figured."

"Just don't let him off easy," Jack said while wagging his finger at her, "and remember that I will support you no matter what."

Rose hugged him, "you're too good to me, Jack."

"You're worth it," Jack said, hugging her back.

The Doctor was waiting outside the TARDIS when he spotted Rose and Jack, returning from wherever they went. She seemed to be in a much better mood and the Doctor wasn't sure if that was good or bad, but at least she was smiling. He watched them climb the stairs then took off running, he wasn't going to stand by and wait any longer. Still, a part of him worried that if this went badly, he would lose her forever.

Jack said goodnight to Rose as she entered her flat and as the door closed he noticed the Doctor fast approaching. He put a hand to stop the Doctor and pressed it to his chest to hold him back, "whoa there, what are you doing?"

"What I should have done in the first place, which is talk to her." The Doctor then stuck his hands in his pockets and stepped back, "actually, what I should have done in the first place, is not get myself into this whole mess."

Jack's eyebrows raised, "finally admit to that now, do you?"

The Doctor tried to walk past Jack but got blocked again, "hold on, I just spent the last three hours trying to cheer her up, I don't need you dragging her down again."

"That's not my intention," the Doctor grumbled.

"She just needs a bit of time to work through her emotions," Jack told him, "why not let her sleep on it."

The Doctor shook his head, "time is the enemy here. The longer I wait, the more she will detach herself from me. I don't want to lose her, I can't."

"Bold statement after what you've done," Jack said.

"I don't need to explain myself to you," the Doctor grumbled, then tried to get around him again, unsuccessfully.

"Just what do you plan to say," Jack asked while pushing him back again. He watched the Doctor's mouth open then close, "see, you haven't even thought about it."

"No, I didn't," he admitted, "I was just going to speak from the heart and since I have two, I should have plenty to say."

"No, you'll just say something foolish," Jack said. "You'll babble on about some nonsense instead of just telling Rose that you love her like you should have a long time ago."

"That's not…," the Doctor stammered, "love is such a relative term that you humans use, don't you think? I mean, a man can love his wife and a mother can love her child. Then, of course, people also say they love a song, or a book, or even a food. I mean, I like bananas and I suppose in your context I could say that I love bananas, but is it really the same feeling you have toward another person?"

"This is what I'm saving you from," Jack interrupted, "it's a simple answer, do you or do you not love her."

"No," the Doctor started, "no, it's not a simple answer because if a menial word like "love" is supposed to sum up the way I feel, then I can't say if I do because that word is not good enough." The Doctor began to pace back and forth with his hands in his pockets, "I suppose I could make up a word…but it would have to be a series of words…" The Doctor shook his head, "nah, it's beyond that, beyond words."

The Doctor's brows furrowed as he continued to pace and babble, Jack wasn't even sure if he was talking to him or just thinking out loud. Whatever it was, he was saying more than he had in quite some time.

"How do I tell her," the Doctor mumbled while looking upward, "that she wasn't the only one who was saved in the basement that first night? She saved me from myself when I thought there was nothing left. Having her by my side makes me feel like anything is possible and no matter how big the problem, I can handle it. She makes me feel like…well…I can't explain it, it's like I didn't realize I was missing something and now, without her, I'm no longer whole."

"I think you're off to a good start," Jack told him with a smirk.

That broke the Doctor out of his trance and he turned back to him, forgetting that he was even there. Jack motioned his head toward the, now open, door where Rose was standing. The Doctor's jaw went slack as further words escaped him.

Jack smacked him on the shoulder as he walked past him, "I guess I'll leave you two to talk, I have some phone calls to make."

The Doctor nodded, never taking his eyes off Rose. She still stood by the open door, nervously wringing her hands. She pointed behind her with her thumb, "I barely made it inside when you came along. I heard your voice and I wasn't sure if I should come out of not."

"So, you heard all of that," the Doctor asked.

Rose nodded, "that you love bananas, yeah," she joked, making them both laugh and slightly easing the tension.

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck nervously and walked closer to her. "I know I haven't been treating you fairly these last few weeks and my actions have been unforgivable so I'm not here to beg for your forgiveness."

Rose furrowed her brows unsure of where this was going.

He reached a hand up and gently brushed her hair back behind her ear, then cupped her cheek and lightly traced her skin with his thumb, "I can't even forgive myself." He looked her in the eye, "that doesn't mean that I won't spend the rest of my lives trying to make it up to you."

"Lives," Rose asked confused, "you do remember that I don't regenerate like you do."

The Doctor grimaced, he didn't like being reminded of that fact, "it doesn't matter, I will never stop." Without removing his hand, he dropped his forehead and placed it against hers and continued staring into her eyes, "just please don't leave me."

Rose pulled back and her eyes shifted, "Doctor, I…"

"Rose, I don't know what I would do if I lost you," he interrupted.

At those words, Rose paused in thought as her eyebrows drew together, she looked back up at him and without warning, slapped him with all the might of a Tyler woman.

The Doctor stumbled back with his hand on his cheek then looked at her shocked.

"That's rich, coming from you Doctor," Rose said with a raised voice. "That thought didn't occur to you when you leapt through that window?"

The Doctor took a cautious step forward and was about to speak but Rose shushed him. He obediently shut his mouth.

"What would have happened if you never made it back? Did that thought ever occur to you or were you too busy snogging Madame De Pompadour to remember us?" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she finally let some of her frustrations out on him. "I thought you and I…" her words caught in her throat. She crossed her arms over herself and glanced away from him, trying to find the courage to continue.

The Doctor's hearts broke as he watched her cry and he blamed himself. He reached out and pulled her against him into a hug. At first Rose stiffened in protest, her arms still crossed as he gently laid her head against his shoulder. "I know," me murmured into her hair while he stroked his hand up and down her back to comfort her. Finally, she loosened her arms and wrapped them around him tightly and buried her face into his chest. She didn't cry, at least no hard, she just needed to be held by him to remind her that he was still there.

The Doctor dropped his head down on her shoulder and held her tighter, "I never stopped thinking about you, not for one moment." His voice was low while he spoke, "I also never doubted that I would find a way back to you, or you to me, that's why I was so quick to act. As strong of a woman as Reinette was, she needed my help because she isn't as brilliant as you are."

Rose made a sarcastic noise, figuring he was just trying to butter her up.

"I'm serious," he said honestly, "I had Reinette in danger on one side and you and Mickey with the TARDIS on the other side. I could only help one and if I could count on anyone in this whole universe, it's you Rose Tyler. Look at how many times we've been split up, and we always make it back to each other against all odds. I think we are like two magnets, the universe can pull us apart but eventually we find our way back to each other."

Rose pulled out of his embrace and wiped the tears from her cheeks, "you could have said that before."

"There was no time, I had to act fast."

"You could have taken me with you at least," Rose said, not meeting his eyes.

"What," the Doctor chirped, "and leave the TARDIS behind with Mickey the Idiot? No, I needed you there with her."

Rose blushed slightly, but her emotions were still two sided, then she yawned unintentionally.

"Are you tired," he asked, "of course you are, it's nearly one in the morning."

Rose rubbed her eyes, "I shouldn't be, I slept nearly all day."

"Any more dreams," the Doctor asked.

Rose shook her head, "no, nothing at all." She thought about what Jack told her earlier, "I do know what happened though, with Cauul. I don't remember it, but Jack explained it to me."

"I'm sure the rest will come back to you," he said.

Rose sighed, "that's kind of what I'm afraid of. As these memories come back to me it's like I'm reliving them. I don't know what happened while he had me, and how bad those dreams will be." Rose hugged herself and shuddered, "it makes me weary of sleep at all."

"I can stay with you…if you want," he said quietly. He then swallowed nervously and ran his hand through his hair, "just so you feel safe, like I have in the past." He watched her for a moment while she stared down at her hands but didn't speak, so he continued, "or I can stay on the sofa in case you need me…,or just wait out here." He glanced around, "maybe I can borrow a chair, I don't think concrete would feel so good after a while."

Rose gave a gentile smile, she always liked his nervous babble. She took his hand and gave it a tug while bringing him inside. He closed the door behind him and let her guide him to her bedroom.

 _ **A/N: I don't want anyone to freak out thinking that Rose is bringing him in with the intention to have sex with him. She is only accepting his offer to help her feel safe while she sleeps. She is not going to let him off that easy.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Ok, so this is the last chapter but not really the end. There will be a second story to continue from here so this will actually be a series.**

Wordlessly, the Doctor followed Rose to her bedroom. The flat was much quieter than he was used to, mostly because of the late hour and Jackie being asleep. As they crossed the threshold of her room, his hearts started beating wildly. He looked at her much smaller bed in her much smaller room, seeing no other place for him to sit.

He stood near the door watching her as she rummaged through drawers, mumbling something about laundry before grabbing a pair of cotton shorts and a shirt. She looked back at him, "I'm just gonna go wash up and change, I'll be right back." She began to leave then stopped, "just make yourself at home," she made a gesture with her hand toward the bed, "or do whatever it is you do," then she left the room.

Rose closed the bathroom door behind her and let out a slow breath. "What are you doing," she scolded herself in her head. Talking to him tonight was a big enough step, but inviting him to stay with her was something completely different. She wasn't even sure what his intentions were. "That's ridiculous," Rose reminded herself, "the Doctor never tried anything before, obviously, he won't now."

Once she was changed, she slowly walked back to her bedroom. She opened the door and came upon a sight she never expected to see. The Doctor had removed his trainers and jacket, they were nicely put aside, along with his tie. His shirt was untucked with the sleeves rolled up and the top two buttons undone. It was the most relaxed she had ever seen him.

He was lying on her bed, flipping through a scrapbook she made while growing up. He glanced at her when she walked in but didn't move from his place. "You never told me you made a scrapbook, I love looking at scrapbooks."

"I didn't think you'd be too keen about looking at a bunch of old pictures, seeing that you can travel back and relive it." Rose crossed the room and came to the opposite side of the bed, sitting beside him.

"Nonsense," the Doctor's voice sounded chipper, "it's so much more than just pictures. It's the way you display them, the colors you accent them with, and the layout. You are really putting your feelings of that moment into a piece of art, letting others see that moment through your eyes. Time travel can't do that."

"I never thought of it that way," Rose scooted closer and leaned against his shoulder. She began telling him more about the photos as he went through the book, giving him a glimpse of her life growing up.

There was nothing more after the time she was around seventeen. The Doctor flipped around a second time, "is that it?"

"Yeah," Rose said with a sigh, "that was about the time I left school, I guess I just fell out of the habit."

"Why's that," the Doctor asked sincerely.

"I don't know," Rose sighed with a limp shrug, "there weren't many happy memories after that, then I just forgot I suppose."

The Doctor beamed a smile at her, "how about you start a new one?" He put the scrapbook down on the side table and rolled onto his side facing Rose. "All of the places we go, I'm sure you'd have plenty to work with."

Rose's eyes glanced away as she thought about it, but she was more distracted by the fact that his face was only inches from hers.

Since she was silent, he continued with growing enthusiasm, "we could start tomorrow. You go and buy whatever you need, then tell me where you want to go, anywhere at all, and I'll take you there."

Rose thought of how interesting that could be, having a book of memories from different planets and time periods. It definitely would be unique. A genuine smile spread across her face, "ok, that sound like fun."

The Doctor smiled back, "yeah?"

"Yeah," Rose said with a full smile, "I'd like that."

"Where should we start?" The Doctor asked, "backwards or forward in time? Or maybe some other planet, it's your choice."

Rose thought about it while settling back onto her pillow, "actually, I'd like to check out that festival of planets again. There were so many things I wanted to see but never got to."

"Ah, yes, great idea," the Doctor beamed, "that shouldn't be a problem, they happen often."

Rose yawned again, "I'll call Mickey in the morning and let him know."

"Mickey?" The Doctor tried hiding his disappointment, "…you're inviting Mickey?"

"Actually, it was you who invited him to begin with," Rose said, "it would be rude to leave him behind now."

"No, we wouldn't leave him behind," the Doctor said, "I just thought maybe we could just…"

"What?"

"I just wanted to make it up to you," he said, "for everything I did."

"Well, in case you forgot, Mickey was with me too, so don't you owe it to both of us?"

"Yeah, I do and I have no problem bringing Mickey with," the Doctor said, "but first I wanted to…well, you and I…"

The Doctor stared at Rose who was looking at him confused. His mouth opened but no sound came out and in his head, he could almost hear Jack yelling at him to say something before it's too late.

"Alright, it's settled," Rose said before he could think of what to say, "Mickey is coming with."

Rose rolled over, not missing the Doctor's dropped jaw. A part of her knew what he was doing but she wasn't going to let him sneak his way back into her heart. She needed Mickey with her to keep her grounded. She reached for the bedside lamp and half turned to him, "goodnight Doctor."

"Goodnight," she heard him say in a whisper.

She closed her eyes and almost immediately fell asleep.

As Rose feared, her dreams came back and once again she was locked away and hidden. Every moment played through her head as if it were happening all over again, up until the struggle where it all went black. Her eyes snapped open and she jolted upright. The Doctor put a hand on her shoulder and she scattered across the room, not knowing who was touching her.

"Rose, it's me," the Doctor said gently. He approached her slowly, so not to startle her, and he took her hand in his and crouched down to meet her eye. "It was a dream, just a memory, you're home and safe."

Rose was still groggy and confused by everything. Her breathing became heavy, her hands clenched into fists and tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"Rose, look at me," the Doctor said while running a hand through her hair. She hesitated then slowly looked up. The sun was barely starting to rise so a soft glow entered through her window allowing her to see.

"How do I know this is real," Rose asked him through shaky breath. "How do I know that I'm not dreaming right now?" She closed her eyes and worried that when she opened them she would be in that room again. "Ow!" Her eyes snapped open to see the Doctor looking back at her. "Why the hell did you pinch me?"

"You wanted proof that this isn't a dream," he told her proudly. "You know the saying, "pinch me, I must be dreaming?" Well, there you go, not a dream."

Rose rubbed the sore spot on her arm, "you could have found a better way."

"Maybe, but this seemed the most effective," he said. "Do you need to talk about it? I can get the journal from the TARDIS, if you want."

Rose shook her head, "please don't go. Not yet anyway, I still feel like he's going to pop out from somewhere and take me away." Seeking comfort, she stepped closer to the Doctor and hugged him.

The Doctor took a few steps backward, not letting her go, and carefully pulled her down to the bed. He pulled the covers over them and squeezed her tightly against him, "you're safe now, Rose." She placed her head over his chest, listening to his hearts beating a steady rhythm, it was hypnotic. His hand began brushing her hair back from her face and his fingers caressed her scalp in a soothing manner, she could almost fall asleep again if it weren't for the fear of closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she spoke into his chest.

He stopped running his hand through her hair, that was the last thing he expected to hear. "For what? You can't blame yourself for his actions."

"You told me yourself, well your previous self did, that I'm setting a record for jeopardy friendly and if I didn't let him spend all that time with me, this wouldn't have happened."

"No, don't do that," the Doctor pressed his lips against the top of her head, "if I would have never brought Reinette in the first place, you wouldn't have been so eager to get away from me."

Rose made a shrugging gesture, still laying on his chest, "I suppose, but I guess if it wasn't for Reinette, we would have never gone there to begin with."

"Well, maybe not at the time," the Doctor said. "I was hoping to take you some day, once Mickey decided to move on."

She glanced up at him and shook her head before laying back down, "you're lying."

"No, I'm not," he said defensively, "I had all kinds of plans for us, and not just shopping and dining. I wanted to take you to the ancient caverns off the northern coast. It's a long trek to the center but when you get there you can hear the song of the ancient Lulivian people, centuries old but the sound still lingers within the walls."

"That sounds lovely," Rose said quietly.

"Yeah, plus there is a hot spring so you can relax while listening, I hear it's a very uplifting experience. Then there's whale watching…"

Rose lifted her head, "Lulivian whales?"

"Of course," the Doctor said matter-of-factly, "you think earth is the only planet with whales."

"No," Rose said while propping herself up with her arm, "I just never thought I would travel to a different planet to see them."

"Why not," he asked happily, "you haven't lived until you've heard the song of the three-hump whale. They make earth whales sound like rusty horns."

Rose giggled then laid back on her pillow, finally relaxed. She was happier than before but still needed time for her heart to heal, if that was ever possible. Still, she was glad that her friendship with the Doctor wasn't completely ruined. The room was quiet as he fell silent and she closed her eyes to relax then wondered if he dozed off for a change, she never saw him sleep before. She opened her eyes and glanced beside her to see him wide awake. He was propped up on his elbow and his head rested on his hand as he stared at her with a look she had never seen before, at least not from him. Well, maybe it's a look she has seen before, however brief, moments before he would change subjects or retreat. Now he was holding that look and it was more intense than ever.

This is not the time, Rose told herself and glanced away before she fell into a trance. She needed to protect herself from heartbreak. "Can I get one more hour of sleep," she asked without looking back at him. "My mind is so exhausted."

"Go on," he told her gently, "I'll be here when you wake up and if you have any more bad dreams, I'll be by your side."

Rose rolled to her side, facing away from him, "thanks, just an hour, ok?"

"One hour," he repeated as he scooted closer behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against him. She let out a squeak in surprise and he loosened his grip, "is this ok?"

"Yeah," Rose said without looking back, "you just surprised me. I guess I'm still a little jumpy from that nightmare."

The Doctor tightened his hold on her once again, "just rest, I'm right here," he mumbled almost sleepily. She felt his cool breath ghosting the back of her neck before she fell asleep.

Sunlight peeked through the curtains, waking Rose before the Doctor did. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing the clock ahead of her and realized that nearly three hours had passed. The Doctor's arm was still tightly around her and as Rose started to wonder why he didn't wake her. Then she heard a faint snore behind her and realized that he was sleeping.

She smiled to herself and opted not to wake him just yet. She often wondered what it would be like to wake with him like this and this might be her only chance so she remained in the same position and closed her eyes, listening to his breathing.

Slowly she rolled to her back to look at him. She looked at his relaxed features, each freckle, and his unusually messy hair. She's never seen the Doctor with bed head before and couldn't stop a small giggle from escaping.

His eyes slowly opened and he froze in shock to see her looking back at him, he didn't even remember falling asleep. He relaxed again and smiled, "hello."

"Hello," Rose smiled back, "you were supposed to wake me two hours ago."

"Like you would've woken up," he teased.

Rose could feel his fingers trailing the bare skin that was left exposed when her shirt slightly rode up in her sleep. She shifted away from him and began to sit up, "I think we should get up before mum walks in and kills us both."

"Right," the Doctor said while getting up. He tucked his shirt back in and grabbed his coat, tie, and shoes, "I'll just leave you to get dressed."

"Thanks," Rose said as she watched him back away toward the door.

The Doctor slipped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Rose got out of bed and started pulling on a pair of jeans when she heard a shriek and the sound of glass breaking. "Oh no," she muttered before dashing out of the room to see Jackie chasing the Doctor with a broom.

"Mum," Rose cried out, "what are you doing?"

"What am I doing," Jackie said, "what the hell is he doing here? Honestly, I can't believe you two, you have the TARDIS out there, I don't need you bringing that in my house."

"Mum, we weren't doing anything," Rose said, stepping between her mum and the Doctor. "I had some bad dreams and he was there to comfort me, nothing more."

"Doubtful," Jackie countered, "alien or human, he's still a man."

Rose took the broom from her mum, "it's true, don't you trust me."

Jackie calmed herself while considering her daughter's eyes, "oh, all right." She glanced toward the Doctor, "but I still have my eye on you."

The Doctor nodded, grateful that he didn't get slapped again, or worse. "Right then," he said, "I'll just head back to the TARDIS and get things ready."

Rose walked him to the door, "all right, I'll call Mickey in a bit." She opened the door and they paused, "listen…thank you for staying last night and for saving me back on Luliv."

The Doctor smiled down at her, "anything for you Rose." His voice was barely a whisper between them and he hugged her, hoping she could feel what he felt.

Rose was the first to pull away, "all right, I'll just get my things together and I'll see you a bit, yeah?"

The Doctor nodded and began walking back to the TARDIS, the smile on his face evident although he knew he still had a lot of making up to do.

The TARDIS materialized near Jack's home. Jack stepped out, followed by the Doctor, Mickey, and Rose.

Jack took in a deep breath, "yep, smells like home." He turned and smiled at his friends, then held his arms out, inviting Rose in for a hug. She smiled and stepped closer into his embrace. He squeezed her tight and kissed the top of her head, "don't let him treat you any less than the amazing woman you are."

Rose sniffed, letting her tears soak his shirt then nodded.

"And if he does," Jack continued, "you come find me and I will."

Rose laughed and stepped back, seeing a hint of seriousness in his eyes.

Jack then looked at Mickey and stepped closer, Mickey smirked and eventually let Jack pull him into a tight, man-hug but he couldn't escape the kiss on his cheek. He peeled away from Jack as Jack winked at him, "we'll always have Luliv," he teased.

Mickey scowled and mumbled something under his breath before stomping back to the TARDIS. Rose laughed and gave Jack one last shake of her head before following her friend inside to calm him down.

The Doctor and Jack stood together silently, both standing tall with their hands in their pockets and neither of them feeling intimidated by the other.

"Doctor…"

"Captain…"

"Do I need to tell you," Jack asked him.

"I think anything that can be said, has been said," the Doctor answered.

"Has it," Jack asked.

The Doctor glanced away and swallowed nervously.

"That's what I thought," Jack said while stepping closer to him. He held his hand out to the Doctor, "just remember that."

The Doctor nodded and took his hand, shaking it. Jack backed away and walked off into the distance, the Doctor watched for a moment then stepped into the TARDIS. Rose and Mickey were waiting inside and the smile Rose gave him was genuine. Things just might be ok, the Doctor thought to himself and he approached the console, grinning in return.

"Alright, next stop, festival of planets," he flipped the lever and they dissipated into vortex. Then the TARDIS rattled, sending the three stumbling around.

"What was that," Rose asked while bracing herself against the console.

"Ah, nothing," he said happily, "after all the work I've done, I forgot to calibrate her." He looked at Mickey across the console, "hey Mick, you see that button?"

Mickey pointed, "this one?"

"Yep," the Doctor said with a pop of the p, "can you press and hold it for me." He watched Mickey press it then on his end he made some adjustments of his own. While he made his final adjustments, he glanced over at Rose who was sitting in the jump seat. She was watching him and something about her smile sparked a memory, "hey Rose, remember that time…"


End file.
